What fate really is.....
by Rikku1
Summary: What happened after Ultemecia was defeated? Spring Break, Strip Clubs, Weddings, Princess, CHick Fights and trying to save the world all at the same time!! Non Yaoi PLEASE R&R!!
1. "Whats A SeeD??"

~*~VERY IMPORTANT~*~ My spell check isnt working! Please bear with me!! The editing on this sucks..  
  
This is my first FF8 fic!! I made Final Fantasy 2002, but thats comedy, and has all the FF characters this one is FF8 only!  
  
  
  
~*~ = Annalisa thoughts  
  
  
  
Annalisa tossed and turned in her bed. "War will testroy us all!" Annalisa shot up in bed. It was a year after the last war. Everything was great. Everyone had gotten on with life.  
  
Annalisa walked over to her bedroom window. ~*~What will I do with my life?~*~ She kept on having these nightmares, where she lost everything and everyone. Was it some kind of sign?  
  
There was a loud crash coming from her dinning room. "Whos..Whos there?!" Annalisa yelled into the darkness. She fliked on a light and looked around for someone. But no one was there. "What the-?" Annalisa walked over to what appeared to be a broken mirror. She looked into her own reflection. It was her 3 years ago. Then the mirror changed to her present form. Her hair had grown about 4 inches and she now had many more red-brown curls that cascaded down her back. Annalisa was about 5'2, and she was thin. She had become qutie attractive. "This is youre destiny," the mirror said. "Huh?!" Annalisa turned back to the mirror. It had talked to her. "Everyone deserves a chance at change of life," the mirror said. "Youre not making anysense!" Annalisa screamed at the mirror. "You can change someone. You have the gift of true love and peace. Use it," the mirror began glowing, "be a miracle, this is youre fate." Annalisa was puzzled by the mirrors talkings. Maybe this was just a dream, another nightmare. Annalisa felt her arm reach twords the green glowing mirror. She couldnt control it. "AH!!" she screamed into the night as the mirror took her in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
Annalisa jumped up and hit her head on a light. "OW! Shit!" she murmered. "Well, hello there. Are you feeling okay?" a woman asked her. Cathy nodded. "Where am I?" she asked. The woman laughed to herself. "Why youre in Balamb Garden! I'm Dr. Kadowaki! You must have hit youre head hard. Do you know who you are?" the doctor asked. "I'm Annalisa Cinser. I'm 18 almost 19. I live in Bobaer. I work at the office, with my brother Tim," Annalisa said. The doctors heart sank down. "The only part I know is youre name and age. Bobare? Are you sure youre okay?" Dr. Kadowki asked. Annalisa remembered the mirror and what it told her. Maybe this was some kind of mission. Annalisa sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then looked at her clothes. "Um, these arent mine," Annalia said politley. "Oh, yes thoose are Miss Selphie's. She and Irvine found you. You might want to thank them," the lady said. Annalisa nodded. "I'll talk to the headmaster about you, I'll catch you later," Dr. Kadowki said.  
  
She walked over to the map of the place. "What's a garden?" she asked herself. "Ah ha! Dorms, north," she said. She walked around to the dormitory section. Luckily the dorms were in ABC order and had everyone's names on the doors. There it was Selphie Tilmitt, she knocked on the door. "HELLO!" A bright girl opened the door. "Are you okay?!! Come on don't just stand there!" Selphie said. She grabbed Annalisa's hand and dragged her down the hall. Into what seemed to be a cafeteria. "Heey everyone this is-!!" Selphie stopped, "what's you're name?" "Oh, I'm Annalisa, Anna for short," she said. "Hey you're the chick me and Selphie found! How are you?" the young man said. This must be Irvine she thought. "This is Rinoa, Squall, Zell, and well Quistis isn't here! There are a lot of people to meet!" Selphie said cheerfully. "So where you from?" Rinoa asked. Annalisa sat down in a chair, "I don't know." Rinoa dropped her fork into her salad. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked blankly. "I know where, but it doesn't seem to exist here," Annalisa said. Rinoa kept staring blankly. "I know you probably don't believe me, but I don't blame you. I wouldn't believe me either," Annalisa said. "That's right I don't believe you, but I do trust you for some reason," Rinoa went on. Annalisa nodded. "So are you going to start classes here?" Squall asked her. "Maybe, if they let me," Cathy said. "Of coarse they will! Squally here can get you in!" Zell said cheerfully. Just then a young girl with a ponytail came walking past the table. "I...um.. I got to go!" Zell said as he left the table. "Do you have any clothes?" Selphie asked. "Nope, just the clothes I came in," Annalisa said, wondering what happened to her pjs. "We can go shopping!! Bonding!! Girls only!! No boys allowed!" Selphie said. "What do ya say?" Rinoa asked. "Sure, why not!" Annalisa said.  
  
The three girls boarded a train to Esthar. "So how did you get here?" Rinoa asked. Annalisa told them the whole story, about the mirror and how it talked. She felt that neither one of them believed her. "So," Annlisa tried making small talk, "what's up with you and Squall?" Selphie started giggling. "Were a couple," Rinoa said blushing, "And me and Irvine!!" Selphie said. "Yeah, I'm all alone here, I have nobody, no money, nothing," Annalisa said. Selphie and Rinoa hugged her. "Were here for ya Anna!!" the said in unison.  
  
The shopping trip was quiet eventful. Selphie attacked the man in the candy store because be tried looking up her dress. Rinoa paid for all of Annalisa's clothes. "Thanks Rinoa, I really owe you," Annalisa said. "Don't mention it, I just don't want you staying here. I would be to hard," Rinoa said as she drifted away from them. "What's with her?" Annalisa asked. "She's a bit different these days," Selphie said. "Miss Cinser, can we speak with you?" It was Dr. Kadowki. Annalisa followed the doctor upstairs and into an office. "Hello Miss Cinser," said an older man. "Hello, you must be the headmaster," Annalisa said offering her hand, which he shook. "I'm headmaster Cid. I have been told about you're situation. You seem like a very nice young lady. Therefore were going to let you stay, as a student. You shall room with Miss Heartilly. I hope you find you're way," Cid said. He was going to consult Edea about this mysterious girl. Just then Rinoa entered the room. "Rinoa please show Anna to her new room," he asked. Annalisa followed Rinoa into the elevator. The two walked in silence to the dorms.  
  
Annalisa felt someone ram into her side. She toppled over into Rinoa. "Move outta my way!!" The young boy had golden blonde hair. He had a scar, just like Squalls. "Seifer!! Watch where you go!!" Rinoa yelled. "I'm so sorry!" Annalisa said apologetically. She ran over to the young man and went to help him up. "Hey don't touch the jacket!" he yelled at her. "Sorry," she said again. Seifer looked at her, she was gorgeous. She had the most beautiful hair and eyes he'd ever seen. "Its okay, really," he said gathering himself. Annalisa smiled and turned around and continued following Rinoa.  
  
"Who was that!?" she asked as soon as they closed the dorm door. "Oh that's just Seifer, he's a jerk. Just ignore him," Rinoa said. "Seifer," she repeated the name again. Annalisa put all of her clothing into her dresser, and fell asleep.  
  
"I'm telling you Squall!" Seifer yelled at him. "I'm trying to sleep here!" Squall yelled. The two were rivals, but yet the best of friends. They shared a dorm room too. "She was fine!!" Seifer repeated. "Who?" Squall asked as he sat up in bed. "This girl, she was walking with Rinoa," Seifer said from the other side of the room. "Long, reddish-brown, curly hair, and pretty eyes?" Squall asked. "Yeah, and a real nice butt! Not to mention another body part but, ya know," Seifer said. "Oh, you mean Annalisa?" Squall said. Seifer nodded, "who is she?" Squall paused for a moment, "she's new. No idea where she came from. She can't remember what town she's from. She keeps saying something about a place called Bobaer. I think she just got hit on the head real hard." Seifer leaned back into his pillow, and fell asleep.  
  
"The 7th annual trip to Galbadia starts tomorrow!! Seniors and SeeDs only!! Don't forget to pack you're bags!" Nida yelled over the intercom.  
  
"Are you going?" Rinoa asked Annalisa. "What's Galbadia?" Annalisa asked. Just about everyone was stunned. Squall and Seifer came walking over from the training center all hot and sweaty. Squall took and seat next to Rinoa and gave her a kiss. "Oh puberty boy is growing up!" Seifer said, beginning to fake cry. Squall hit him upside the head. Rinoa pushed away Squall. "What's Galbadia?!!?!" she asked in disbelief. "I have no idea what that is!" Annalisa said. Squall almost spit his coffee out of his mouth when she said that. "Um, its a town," Zell said. "Oh," Annalisa said relived, "what's a SeeD?" Then Squall spit his coffee out all over the table. "Um, sorry," Annalisa said again. "Its okay, you really aren't from around here are you?" Selphie asked. Annalisa put her hand up to her head, "I'm so sorry everyone." "We'll tell you later about SeeD," Squall said, he didn't want to discuss sorceresses around Rinoa. "We have to sign you up for the trip!" Selphie yelled. About 20 minutes later she came back with a bunch of papers. "You're going with us for Spring break!! WOO- HOO!!" she yelled. Annalisa smiled, and turned to Seifer. ~*~God damn is he hott!! Wait! What am I saying!? He's a bad boy, stay away from him!~*~  
  
Nothing could have prepared Annalisa for what would lie ahead on the beach off the coast of Galbadia..........  
  
  
  
PLEASE R&R! No flames! Theres nothing more special than a reader who R&R! 


	2. "Spring Break Baby!!"

After a long day of classes, Annalisa walked back to her dorm and began packing her stuff for the trip. "So Rinoa, what's this Spring Break all about? I mean I know what Spring Break is but, what's it like in Galbadia Beach?" Annalisa asked. "Its really warm, and sunny. There's a lot of teenagers there, I'm sure you'll find someone you recognize there," Rinoa said cheerfully. "Oh, hey, do you think Seifers, well, um, hott?" Annalisa asked shyly. "Well I went out with him, but it wasn't really anything. We just went out and chilled. It's wasn't like me and Squall. He is cute, but I cant say he's hott, I do have a boyfriend!" Rinoa said throwing a pair of socks at. Annalisa laughed. "He tried to kill me," Rinoa said. Annalisa just about dropped dead. "WHAT!?" she asked shocked. "Well, he wasn't in his right mind, he was being possessed. But we're friends now," Rinoa said, she didn't want Annalisa to know she was a sorceress. "Don't fall in love with him, he's no good. Besides, you don't know what you're fate is," Rinoa said as she left the room. Annalisa collapsed on to the bed. ~*~What my fate is.........~*~  
  
"Last call!!! The plane leaves in 2 minutes!!" the loudspeaker rang out. "Hurry up !!Annalisa!" Selphie yelled from on top of the cargo deck. "No!! Don't leave me!!" Annalisa joked as she ran up the boarding deck. "Anna, this is Quistis and her fiance` Brandon. And this is my girlfriend Alana," Zell said introducing her to a blonde haired lady, and an equally fair skin tone man. It was the girl from lunch the other day, so, that's why Zell left. Annalisa just waved hello, and ran off to put her bags with the other luggage. It was only a 20-minute trip, so Annalisa just went outside and leaned over the balcony.  
  
"So, you still don't know what a SeeD is?" Seifer teased. He walked over and stood next to her. "No," she said trying not to look at him. "Wanna know?" Seifer asked nudging her. Annalisa bent over the side of the airship. Her hair flew freely in the wind, almost as if she was in a dream. "No," she replied coldly. "Okay, what did I ever do to you?" he asked. Annalisa remained silent. She felt him come closer. She ignored him, but now, he was right there. Seifer shifted his body, almost on top of hers. Annalisa turned around, he was right there!! "SeeD was created to defeat the sorceress," he said. Catherine stood up, "sorceress?" He nodded. "Like first there was Edea, the headmasters wife, she created SeeD. Then Ultemecia, she was a real badass bitch. She took control of my mind, I almost killed Rinoa. Now, Rinoa's a sorceress, so we have to watch her," Seifer explained. "Rinoas a sorceress?!" Annalisa was shocked. "You didn't know? Uh, oh. Just don't told her I told you, okay?" Seifer asked. She quickly nodded. "So...." he started. His face was so close to hers, she cold feel his cold breath on her neck. "Anna!! Where are you?!?!" It was Selphie. "Damn," Seifer cursed to himself. He stood up, and walked away from Annalisa. "Hey!! There you are!!!" Selphie bounced over. She looked around suspiciously, and then caught a glimpse of Seifer. "HEY! Was he bothering you!?!" Selphie asked, searching Annalisa's face for answers. "No," she said giggling. "HEY!! YOU LIKE---" Selphie was about to open up her big mouth when the airship stopped moving. "Were here!" Rinoa came running over.  
  
Everyone grabbed their luggage and waited for headmaster's speech before they left. After about 10 minutes of waiting headmaster Cid appeared. He turned on the microphone. "Everyone, please have fun and behave. We don't want to have any problems. I know that Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens students will all be there, and other students will also be there. No fights, is that understood Almslay?" Cid looked at Seifer along with everyone else, all 149 students. "Aw! You didn't have to embarsse me like that didya?!" he yelled out. Cid laughed, "And one more thing. Nobody gets married!! Last year we had several drunken students from Balamb and Trabia got married. Not to mention, enjoyed themselves in the honeymoon suites." Annalisa and Selphie caught the look Squall gave Rinoa. "OHH!!!" Selphie said laughing. Annalisa started cracking up, and hardly could stand up. "Now, have fun!" The whole school began cheering as everyone fled to the hotels trying to get in.  
  
"What do you mean you don't have any rooms!!!!" Rinoa yelled at the clerk. "Chill Rin," Squall said trying to calm down his angry girlfriend. "Sorry, we are all booked," the clerk said. "Do you know who my father is?!?!" Rinoa yelled putting up a fist at the lady. "Calm down," Squall said putting his hand on her shoulder. She pushed him away. "IM SICK YOU ALL TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN!! Rinoa yelled. Annalisa stepped up to the counter. "Do you have any rooms?" Annalisa pleaded with the lady. The lady sighed, "We have a deluxe room open." "We don't have that kind of money!" Zell yelled. Annalisa had some money, when she got her pjs back from Dr. Kadowki, there was about 300$ in the pocket. But these people paid will Gil, not dollars. "I have 300$," Annalisa said pulling out the 300$. The lady grabbed the bills. "These are ancient!! These are worth 100,000 Gil!!" the lady exclaimed. "Fine, can we have the room?" Annalisa asked. The lady handed her the room key and ran off to her manager holding up the bills. "Where did you get those?" Squall asked as they all rode up in the elevator. "These?" Cathy held up another 100$ bill. "DUH!" Seifer said. "This is the money we use at home. I have a lot more back at home," Annalisa said. It was truly then when they all believed Annalisa's story.  
  
"Check it out!" Alana yelled as she flew into the room. Everyone began exploring the room. "It only has two rooms," Quistis said. "Boys in one, girls in the other!" Brandon said, hinting a message to Quistis that having everyone separated would work out. "Girls get master bedroom!" Selphie yelled running into one of the rooms. The guys and the girls superheated and began unpacking. About 2 hours later, the boys were done, and were enjoying the complementary room service, and the TV. Annalisa came out of the room first. "Man is it crowded!" she exclaimed. She sat down on the couch and took some fries off of Zells plate. "TOO THE BEACH BABY!" Selphie yelled coming out in a little bikini. "LETS GO!" Irvine said. Everyone's mouth dropped down to the ground. Irvine was wearing a Speedo. "EW! GROSS!" Quistis yelled covering her eyes with her hands. "At least wear a towel," Squall asked. Irvine grabbed a towel and wrapped himself up. About 1 hour later, after everyone was all changed and all sun screened up, thanks to Alana, who didn't want her baby Zell to burn, they were all heading out the door. "Anna! Come on!!" Selphie yelled. Annalisa came out of the room with a purple and pink tropical bikini. She had a wrap around her bottom that matched her suit. "You look cute!" Rinoa added, nudging Squall. "Yeah, lets go!" he yelled.  
  
Galbadia beach was packed!! There were so many people! "Check him out!" Annalisa said pointing to a Trabia student. "Hott!" Rinoa said, trying not to look at Squall. Brandon didn't say much, him and Quistis just held hands and walked along the beach. "To the babes!" Seifer yelled as he and Squall took off into the water. "Wait for me!" Irvine yelled running after them. Zell and Alana sat on a beach towel, kissing for about 30 minutes and Zell left to join the guys. "Come girls lets go!" Rinoa said. "Yeah, I don't know what Irvy might do with out me!" Selphie yelled. The 4 girls headed to the beach where the guys were. Like usual Squall and Seifer were arguing about what the call was on their volleyball game. "Why I outta!!" Squall yelled at Seifer. "Do what huh?" Seifer yelled back. "Here they go again!" Rinoa said throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. Annalisa ran into the middle of their fistfight. "Boys, boys, boys!! Cant we all just get along?" Annalisa said using her arms to push the two boys away from each other. They both threw the fists down. "Fine," they said in unison. Everyone, except Quistis and Brandon went into the water. "Look I'm floating!" Selphie yelled. "Who can't float?!" Alana said as she pushed Selphie under. "I cant float! Never have been able to," Annalisa said very embarrassed. The whole group began laughing. After a quick swim everyone walked back to the hotel room.  
  
They found a note from Quistis and Brandon saying that they couldn't stand living with such immature people!! They went to a different hotel to spend break together. "AW!! Love, isn't it crazy!?" Alana yelled. "Sure is," Annalisa replied. Everyone went on the porch of the room and lit the bon fire. "So Annalisa, what's you're home like?" Zell asked. "Well, we have a lot of towns, I used to live on Bobaer. There was about 200 years of war. But now it ended, thanks to Omega," Annalisa said proudly. About after 2 hours Squall went back in the hotel and turned on the TV.  
  
The next way filled with the same activities. But then it took an unexpecting turn.......... 


	3. The Bad Ass, and the Good Girl

Spell check isn't here sorry!!  
  
Bit of a lemon here!  
  
  
  
At about 7:30pm, everyone was inside and ready for bed. It was a long day at the beach, not mention Selphie, Zell, and Irvines drinking game. Seifer almost got arrested for jumping a punk from Trabia who was yelling something about Annalisa's nice butt.  
  
  
  
Annalisa snuck out of the hotel still dressed in her bathing suit. She walked down to the beach. Annalisa sat down in the sand and watched the sun set. It was pretty, and orange and red mixed, to form a beautiful sun set. Annalisa wondered what was to become of her. ~*~I wonder why am I here?? There's nothing that needs my help, everyone's fine and in peace. Why can't I just go home?!?!*~*~ Annalisa threw her hands down in the sand. She wouldn't give up, not just yet. "Hey, why did you leave?" a voice called from behind her. She turned, it was Seifer. "I just need time to think, that's all," she said smiling. It was different seeing Seifer not in his usual gray overcoat. He just had on black, baggy pants, and a white tank top. 'Man is he built!!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Come on," he said offering her his hand. "What? Come where?" she asked. "Just trust me," he said extending his arm. She placed her hand in his and followed him into the water. Seifer threw off his shirt, and went into the water. She felt herself blush about 3 shades of pink. After they swam out about 20 feet her feet couldn't hit the ground. "Seifer I can't stand!" she shouted. "I can," he stated, "come here, grab a hold on me." She grabbed on to his arm. "Why are we going out so far?" she asked. "Were not going much farther, why?" Sefier said. "Because were all alone," she said a bit nervously. "And you're afraid of what I might do?" he asked smugly. "Well you do have a bad reputation. I am a bit nervous, no offense," she said. He laughed.  
  
"Okay, were here!" he announced. She looked around, it was just ocean. "Were going to learn to float," he said. "But I cant!" she pleaded with him. "Here, lay on you're back, I'll hold you up," he said. Annalisa nodded and layed down on her back in the water, she felt her body sink then, she felt his hands on her back holding her up. "I'm floating!" she said jokingly. "Now, you are," he said as he removed his hands. "AH! Seifer don't!" she yelled as she sank into the water. Annalisa wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on, we'll go back to shore," he said. The two swam back to shore, and hit the sand. "So, why are you such a bad ass?" Annalisa asked as they walked along the beach. "I don't know, I just am. I'm always suspended, and getting in fights," Seifer said. "Oh, the Tim type eh?" she said leaning into him. "Tim?" he asked, "is that you're boyfriend?" She laughed again. "No way! I would never go out with a bad ass!" she said. "Oh," he said a bit depressed. Seifer stopped walking and stood in the sand, in his damp clothes. "What?" she asked turning to him. "Nothing," he said as he turned away from her and started walking the other way. "Seifer," she called after him. He ignored her and kept on walking, 'Why do I even try?' he asked himself. Annalisa ran up to him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I....I'm sorry," she said. "It's okay, I understand," he said. "Seifer, wait!" she yelled. Annalisa ran in front of him and grabbed both of his hands. He couldn't understand what was going on. Their eyes locked, and couldn't separate. She took her hand and ran it through his hair. Seifer took his free hand and put it around her waist, and pulled her in. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. Their lips met, at first Annalisa was shocked, but then returned his kiss. Still liplocked, Seifer went down to the sand holding Annalisa at the same time. He gently layed her in her sand. Annalisa felt his tounge enter her mouth. ~*~This is what I've needed for so long...~*~ she thought. She returned the favor of the kiss. Seifer broke it off and helped her up. "That wasnt fair," she complained. "Why wasnt it," Seifer asked as he grabbed her hand. "Because you had you're tounge down my throught!" she punched him playfully. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said jokingly. "Lets go somewhere.." she hinted. "Come on," he said as he pulled her through the busy streets. They checked into a hotel room.  
  
  
  
Sexual Content alert!  
  
It was small, but comfy. "This is what Spring Break is all about," he said. Annalisa looked up from where she was sitting on the bed. "You haven't even said 'I love you' yet," she said. "I'm no good at those things, but I can show you love," he said with mystery in his eyes. Annalisa wasn't so sure about this. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Seifer crawled over to her on the bed, he began kissing her neck. "Please," he begged making a sad puppy face. She just paused, as if she was frozen. "I...I love you," he said. "Huh?" Annalisa couldn't believe it. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately for a while before Annalisa felt his hands on her back, untying her bathing suit top. Her muscles tighten because she was nervous. "Relax," he reassured her. She tried to relax as he began kissing her shoulder, she went for his back, and pulled his shirt off of his back, and over his head. Seifer's hands slimmed her body as he removed her bathing suit bottom. Seifer was very much in control, that's how he liked it. She played with his pant's buckle and slid them off, along with his boxers. "If I start to hurt, you tell me to stop. Promise?" he asked. She nodded. He slid himself into her, she felt a pain, and a tear streaked her face, a tear of love..........  
  
  
  
Annalisa's eyes fluttered open. "Seifer," she said as she tried to wake him up. "What?" he replied coldly. "Geez, you're crabby in the morning," she replied. "Yeah, that's nice," he said half-awake. She hit him upside the head with a pillow. "More sleep," he complained. Annalisa got out of bed and into the shower, she put on her bathing suit, and left a note to Seifer saying that she went back to the hotel room, and that she had a good lie to tell everyone. As soon as Seifer woke up he saw the note and read it. "What? She doesn't want anyone to know about us..." he said aloud. Figures, the good girl and the bad boy.  
  
Annalisa walked to the hotel room and opened the door. To her luck, no one was home. Annalisa threw herself on to the couch. She saw the doorknob jiggle and in came the whole gang. "Anna! You and Seifer have some explaining to do!!" Rinoa said. Annalisa laughed, "What do you mean?" Zell threw a pillow at Annalisa. "We know what happened. You and him disappeared last night," Squall said. "Where'd he go?" Annalisa asked. "With you!!" Selphie yelled. "No, I went to the beach by my self-last night," Annalisa lied. "Really?" Alana asked. Annalisa nodded. "Oh, whatever then," Irvine said. Squall walked up to Annalisa. "I'm not buying it!" he whispered to her.  
  
Just then Seifer entered the room. "Annalisa, we need to talk, now!" Seifer said as he stormed through the room, and out to the porch. "Anna, why did you lie?" Selphie asked. "I thought everyone would be mad at me! I didn't want to lose the only friends I had. That's why," Annalisa said, dare not looking up at the others faces. "Now, I need to talk to Seifer," Annalisa said as she left the room and out to the patio. "Seifer listen, I- " Annalisa started. "You were only protecting yourself, I understand," Seifer said assumingly. Annalisa walked over where he was standing. "Yeah, I didn't want the others to be mad at me," Annalisa said as tears filled her eyes. "Yeah, besides who knows how much longer we'll be together," Seifer said sadly. Annalisa knew he was right, she would eventually get her break home, or would she be stuck here forever? "I think you're right," she said. "Yeah, but I wont let you go back. Stay here with me," Seifer said as he pulled Annalisa in. "If I can, I will," she said giving him a quick kiss, which he returned. *BOOM*BOOM* A giant machine came flying by. "AH!" Annalisa screamed. Seifer grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground. "What was that?" Seifer asked. He ran back into the room. "Squall!!"  
  
"Were to find out what's going on, and stop it! Those are our orders," Squall announced. "Lets roll," Rinoa said as everyone fled out the hotel. "Just stay by me," Seifer warned Annalisa. They ran down 20 flights of stairs. "Over there!" Zell yelled. A crowd of people had gathered, a crowd, just about all of Galbadia Beach. "That thing is huge!!" Alana yelled. "You and Annalisa stay back," Squall said. The two nodded. "There's more than one!! Look!! It's flying!! It looks like a---" Irvine was cut off. "An Omega weapon!!" Annalisa yelled. "A what?" Squall asked. "Its Ruby! And there's Emerald, I bet there all here!!" Annalisa yelled with enthusiasm. "How can you be happy?!? Thoose things are going to kill us!!" Rinoa yelled shaking Annalisa. "Uh-" Annalisa studdered but then ran off.  
  
Annalisa ran twords the Omegas, through the crowd. She kept knocking into to people, but that didnt slow her down. "Tim!!" She yelled into the crowd as she approched the weapon. "Tim!!" She ran into the open area where the weapons were. Just then Ruby weapon began firing misseles at Galbadia Beach's water front. "TIM STOP!" She yelled at the weapon.  
  
"We have to find Anna!!" Seifer yelled at Squall. "She went to the big machine things!!" Selphie said. "She knew what they were!" Rinoa said. "Alana, were did Anna run off?" Zell asked Alana who was scared out of her mind. "She yelled something about a omega weapon, she went that way!!" Alana said shaking. She pointed in the direction were the missles had just caused an expolsion. "Damn, right in the war!" Squall yelled, "lets go!" The whole group ran off. They ran into to Quistis and Brandon who informed them that missels were going to nuke thoose giant machines. They had to hurry or else Annalisa would be killed.  
  
"Annalisa!!" Seifer yelled as he spotted her. Annalisa ignored him and ran up to the giant mobile suit. "STOP THIS!" She yelled at him. "She wont listen!" Selphie yelled. "Shes going to get killed!" Quistis yelled. Rinoa, out of ideas took her chances and ran to Annalisa. "Come on Anna!! We need to go!" Rinoa grabbed Annalisa by the shoulders. "BUT-!"Annalisa yelled. They heard a really loud thunderous noise, they looked up in the sky only to see 10 giant missles coming twords them. "OH SHIT!!!!!!" They both yelled and ducked for cover. The explosion caused the two girls to fly back to everyone one else.  
  
"Rinoa!!!! Are you okay?" Squall asked picking up his princess. "Yeah, what about Anna?" she asked. "Anna!!" Seifer yelled as he ran over to her. "The weapons..." she said trying to catch her breath. "Dont move!" Seifer said. Annalisa looked up only to see the weapons in flames. "Tim!" she yelled. She slowly climbed to her feet and ran over to Ruby weapon. She pounded on the door to the weapon. "Open up stupid thing!!" Annalisa screamed as she pounded on the door. "What are you doing!!" Squall yelled at her, "that thing is dangerous!" Annalisa turned around only to see the whole gang running over to her. "My, brother... hes.. in there!!" Annalisa yelled. Suddenly everyone understood. Seifer grabbed on to the door to the weapon and tried lifting it open. "Well dont just stand there help me!" he yelled at the guys. "But, hes the enimy," Zell said. "Hes her sister! We have to help!" Seifer said. It took a while before they opened up the hatch but it popped open, finally. "TIM-"Annalisa poked inside of the suit. It was empty. But thats imposible, an omega weapon needs a programer. "Hes not here," she said disapointed. Quistis hung up her cell phone. "Cid wants us all, now," she said, "Balamb Garden is on its way here as we speak, lets head out."  
  
After searching all the mobile suits, there was nobody in any of them to pilot them. Everyone gathered at headmaster Cid's office. "Well, what an attack. Thoose things were weapons of mass destruction!! They could have killed us all!" he said to them all. "Thoose were Omega weapons sir," Squall said. "Interesting, can you tell me more?" Cid asked. "No, but Annalisa can, she knew what they were," he said. "Um, thoose were Omega weapons," Annalisa said, trying to avoid everyones eyes, "I know thoose kind, they need programers, to insruct them. One of them is my brother, but he wasnt here." "Thats enough. Miss Annalisa, would please come with the Esthar soilders, we still have a few more questions to ask you," Cid asked. She nodded and stood up. Seifer grabbed her hand, "I'll go with you." Annalisa smiled at him. "No, Seifer sit down. We got a call on you, fighting again?" Cid said. Annalisa followed the soilders out. "Dismissed, except Almasy," Cid said.  
  
"Whats my punishment?" Seifer slyly asked. "So, you and Annalisa?" Cid asked. "My personal life is none of you're concern," Seifer stated. "So, the bad ass has a girlfriend," Cid went on. "Trust me, shes not that innocent!" Seifer said smugly, "if ya know what I mean." Cid couldnt help but laugh. "Ah, good old Spring Break. Never forget thoose days," Cid warned. "She, makes me feel different, like I can just be me, I dont have to be a snob, she happy just the way I am. I've never felt this way," Seifer said, he couldnt believe he was telling the headmaster this. Cid put his hand on Seifer's shoulder. "Dont let this one get away," he said.  
  
Seifer was waitng for her at the enterance. He was back to himself, the gray coat and all. "Come on, were waitng for you," he said. Annalisa laughed. He stopped walking. "Whats so funny?" he asked. "Its just that.. What happend to the senitive guy I fell in love with?" Annalisa asked giggling. "Hes only avaiable when hes alone with a certian somebody. He has to be mean at school, show everyone whos boss," Seifer said boldly. Annalisa grabbed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Are you trying to make me look weak?" he asked rolling his eyes.  
  
After a quick dinner everyone went their seperate ways. Squall and Rinoa went to the quad for a meeting with the Trepes. Annalisa and Seifer were in him and Squall's room. They rented a movie on PPV. "Why did you pick a gross movie? 'Annalisa asked. "I dunno," Seifer replied, he was too interested in the movie to even think. The two lay on his bed, eating popcorn. "Okay, this is gross!!" Annalisa said, "and scary!" He continued watching the movie. "Are you even alive? Earth to Seifer!" Annalisa asid she she ran her hand in front of his face. "Anna, stop!" he said as he grabbed her arm and pinned it down. "OW! OW! Hey! That hurts Seifer!" she complained. After ten more minutes of people dying, and ghosts attacking people Annalisa snapped. "AHH!" she screamed at one point and burried her face in Seifer's chest. "Turn it off!" she yelled. "Are you really that scared?" Seifer asked her. She nodded. Seifer rolled his eyes and turned it off. "Happy?" he asked. "Very," she replied. He stood up and left the room. "Where are you going?" she asked. "The bathroom? Is that okay with you?" he said sarcasticly. Annalisa turned to her back, and pulled the covers on the bed up to her face. Seifer came out of the bathroom and pulled the covers off her. "Stop!" she yelled at him. "Go sleep in you're own room!" he bitched at her. Annalisa slapped him across the face. "Oh, no you didnt!!" Seifer said. "Yes I did! What are you going to do about it? huh?" she tormented him, knowing that he wouldnt hit her back. He grabbed her and tickled her furiously. Her face turned bright red.  
  
"Squall, I dont think we should go in there," Rinoa pleeded with him. "I'm sure they wont do anything on school grounds. Besides we never get caught," Squall said. "Hello! Its Seifer were talking about!" Rinoa yelled at him. "Hey, but Anna wouldnt do it here," Squall reasured her. They walked by Squalls dorm, and heard giggling. "What has happend to him?" Rinoa asked. "He's still the same, just different around her," he said as he knocked on the door. "Coming!" Annalisa yelled. She walked out of the door, and her and Rinoa walked back to their room.  
  
3 weeks later.....  
  
  
  
"Cid?" Edea asked her husband. "Yes dear?" he answered back. "Where did that young girl say she was from?" she asked. "Some place called Bobaer, I've never heard of it. Why do you ask?" he pondered. "I've heard of that place. It's an ancient city. It just disapeared one day. It was a city that was always in war, but no ones seen it for about 200 years," Edea said, "do you think, she might be telling the truth? She really could be there, becuase theres no way a city that was the size of Galbadia disaprears and everyone along with it." Cid walked over to his desk and pulled out Annalisa's student folder. "Maybe we should talk to her," Cid sugested. "No, let her be," Edea said. Just then Xu came running into the room. "We have a Omega Weapon aproching us!!" she yelled. "Shit!" Cid cursed, "get Squall and the SeeDs ready. Things might get dirty." Xu nodded. 


	4. "Screw Squalls orders!!"

Squall ran to the deck first. "Headmaster!" Squall said as he ran up to them. "Squall were in trouble, I've already called the missel base to assist us," Cid said as he paced. "Why are they attacking us?" Squall asked. Edea stepped in. "The Omega Weapons were created by the Bobaer people. The country of Bobaer disparead 200 years ago, the weapons as well. Now their back," Edea said. "But Bobaer, that's where Anna's from. Do you think she might be in danger?" Quistis asked overhearing everything. Xu, Nida, Edea, Squall, Cid, Brandon and Quistis were the ones in charge of all missions. They were the captins, and they were the ones to hear this. "HEY!!" Selphie pounded on the locked door. "Open up!" Rinoa yelled. "Watch her closely, dont let the Weapons get her," Cid warned, "its looks as if the Bobaer people arent all dead, their back, look at the airships coming at us." There was about 3 airships coming twords them, along with the Omega Weapons. Squall and Quistis left the room and out to the others.  
  
"Everyone to the quad!" Squall instructed. "You and Alana should stay back!" Rinoa told Annalisa as they ran to the quad. "No way!! I'm coming!" Annalisa said. As soon as they hit the balcony, they saw it coming. "Check it out!" Irvine said. "Lets fight it!" Seifer said as he drew his gunblade. "Lets not put the du in dumb!" Zell said. "Are you afraid chicken-wuss?" Seifer tormented Zell. "No way!" he said. "Lets do this!" Selphie said. About 100 men in metal suits came flying down onto the balcony of the quad. They all held up big silver guns. "MENNSR HF DUHE HSWE!!"  
  
"What the hell are they saying?!" Brandon asked Quistis. "Its not English!" Alana yelled. Zell put his hand up across, her. "Stay back," Zell warned. "ANNA!" one of the men yelled. "Me ho," Annalisa said. "Anna, stay back," Squall warned. But she didnt listen, she kept on walking. "Tim?" she asked. "Anna!" the boy yelled, "Cuno fhes Papa uydle hyed oui ts rvtbn!" Anna shook her head and took a couple of steps back, away from the soilders. "NO! Y hdet him, dfuu hi ft afy!" Anna yelled. Squall put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "What are they saying?" he asked her. "They want me to come with them," she said in disbelief. "Why?" Quistis yelled. "Becuase, thats my brother, and my fathers in charge of this raid on Balamb," she said shyly. " Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie," Squall said, "you two take Alana, and Anna, and get out of here!! Now!" "But Squall-" Rinoa argued. "I'm in charge, and thoose are orders!" he yelled at her.  
  
The five girls ran off, into the main hall. "Their coming in through the front!" Selphie alarmed them. "We have to stop them!" Rinoa said. "But Squall said-" Quistis was trying to say. "Screw Squall!" Alana said, "Thoose are our friends!" "Right! Alana, you know, Esuna, Haste and Cura right? You be the healer, Anna, I dont know what you can do," Quistis was giving comands. "I knew black magic would come in handy! I can cast, Fira, Thundra, Watera, and Blizzara," Annalisa said. Everyone agreed, as they all ran to the enterance, and fought off fiends. A humongous dragon appeared, and it was breathing fire all over the school, setting everything on fire. Selphie heard foot-stepps behind them. "Huh-?" Rinoa turned around to find a gun right in her face. "Guys, just put youre hands up and do what they say," Quistis whispered. "Eep!" Alana yelped as metal shackles were placed on her wrists. The 5 girls were escorted into the enimes ship. "Sleep!" on of them comanded as all of the girl passed out.  
  
"Checking in sir," Squall informed Cid. "Whats the situation?" Edea asked. "We fought off all of the soliders, but they have alot more, not mention the weapons they have," Brandon said, wiping the blood off of his shoulder. "We?" Nida asked, looking around for everyone else. "Yeah, we sent Alana, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and Anna back up here, it was too dangerous," Squall said. Cid dropped the papers he was holding. "They, never came here," Edea said. "What?!" Xu came up the elevator, panting, and weezing to catch her breath. "I saw them, they were at the enterance fighting off fiends!" she gasped out. "What!?" Squall said, "I told them to come up here!" "Thats not all, they got caputred, kidnapped," Xu said, before she fell to the ground, "I'm sorry." Branond threw his fist into the ground. "Frickin hell!!" Zell yelled. Cid sat down in his desk chair, thinking on what to do next. "We cant let 5 of youre students die!" Cid said as he stood up, "We need a plan."  
  
It all fit together suddenly. "It all makes sense now. Bobaer is like Esthar, they isolated them selfs from the rest of the world. When Annalisa showed up here, they must of figured she would blab about Bobaer. Thats why their after her!" Edea said. Cid jumped up suddenly and pulled out a book from his bookcase. He read about 2 pages then threw the book into the bookcase. "Damnit!" he cursed. "Her last name is Cinser right?" Cid asked Seifer. Seifer nodded. "That was the King of Bobaer's last name, 210 years ago. If I'm right I bet she's proably the Princess of Bobaer and ran away," Cid informed them. "What if we asked for Alana, Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie back?" Irvine suggested. "NO!" Sefier yelled as he drew out his gunblade, "And just leave her?!" Everyone stood in silence thinking of a plan. "Lets just go and attack!" Seifer yelled as he stormed out of the office and ran out to the Bobaer airship. Squall, Brandon, Irvine, and Zell followed. They too were stopped, and shakled.  
  
"Get yo hands off me!" Zell said as he was thrown into a small room. "Ouch get of of me you big goone!" a familiar voice yelled out. "Rinoa?" Zell asked. "No, its Cid!" she said sarcasticly. "Is everyone else with you?" Irvine asked. Selphie stood up in the dark room. "Yes, except, Alana, Anna, and Quistis are passed out. Sleeping spell," Selphie informed them. The room about the size a dorm bathroom. It was small, everyone was all over the place. Seifer found Annalisa passed out in the corner. "You think what Cid said is true?" Seifer asked. "Probaly," Squall said. "My back..." Quistis complained as she woke up. "Hey, dont move!" Brandon said as he helped Quistis stand up. "My ass hurts!" Alana said standing up. "Mine too," Annalisa said waking up. "We have to bust outta here!" Seifer said. Zell went up to the door and gave it a couple of punches. "Its steel," he said sadly.  
  
Irvine tried shooting it down, but the bullets bounced off the door and almost hit Rinoa. Seifer and Squall were picking the locks with their gunblades. After about 10 minutes they were all still stuck. "..Seifer..." Annalisa said weakly. Seifer kept picking at the lock. "What?" he asked imapatiently. She tugged on his coat. "I'm....," she stopped to wipe the sweat off her fore head. He turned around to her. "Whats wrong?" Rinoa asked butting in. "Claustrophobic.." she said weakly. "Shit!" Brandon said. "We have to hurry!" Quistis pounded on the door. Selphie held up Annalisa, "hey dont worry about it! We'll be outta here real soon!" Annalisa nodded and leaned against the wall. "Anna, just relax!" Alana said. Annalisa nodded and then closed her eyes as it became harder and harder to breathe. "Squall shes gonna-!" Rinoa said right before Annalisa hit the ground, "Pass out..." Squall kept picking at the lock, why did he have to be leader? Being the leader sucks. "Seifer, I almost got it, go carry Anna out of here," he said. The lock picked open and the door swung open. "Lets go," Quistis said. They walked to where Squall thought the enterance was, but were stopped by some more soilders.  
  
"STOP!" one of them yelled. Seifer felt someone jab a piece of metal into his back. "Shit!" he yelled as he hunched over, and Annalisa was grabbed by one of the soilders. "Anna!" the one who spoke English shook Anna. "GUTA!" he yelled as what seemed to be cura woke her up. Annalisa slowly crawled up from the ground. "Tim?!" she asked the boy. He nodded. "But why!!??" she yelled at him as she slapped him across his face. "You ran away from home, you ran away from fate," Tim said. Annalisa shook her head. "I ran away from a fake marriage!! Papa wanted me to marry for power and money, thats why I ran away!" she yelled. "Come!" he yelled as he grabbed her arm. "No!" she yelled as she kicked him in the balls, and he hunched over. Annalisa ran to the nearest person, which was Brandon and stood behind him, using him as a shield. "Dont let them get me, please!" she whispered as she held on to his jacket. "Come out now!" Tim said as he stood up.  
  
"Look who I have Anna," he said. Annalisa opended her eyes and stood and looked over at her brother. He stood there with a gun at Rinoa's head. "Wanna throw away youre friends life? I'll kill her!!" he warned. "No, leave her alone!" Squall yelled. Tim shook his head evily. "Fine," Annalisa said as she came out from behind Brandon and put her hands up in the air. Tim threw Rinoa to Squall. "Anna, dont!" Rinoa yelled. Annalisa wiped away a few tears a followed her brother. Tim turned to the group, "Kill them." "No!" Annalisa yelled as she went to pull her brothers gun out of his pocket. "Fool!" he yelled as he took his sword and stuck it through Annalisa stomach. She instantly froze, as she fell to the ground. He removed his sword and ran off. Seifer ran over to Annalisa and picked her up. "Hang on," he said to her.  
  
"Hurry to the infrimary!!" Rinoa yelled. Selphie ran ahead and told Dr. Kadowki. Seifer placed Annalisa on the bed. Everyone stood by, the infimary, waiting to see what was going to happen next. Dr. Kadowki examined the wound. "Everyone out!! Get the headmaster! NOW!" she yelled. Squall closed the door and kicked everyone out, back into the hallway. "Squall out!" Edea said as she entered the room. Squall exited the room and met up with the others. "Whats happening?" Rinoa asked him, tuging on his jacket. "They threw me out, its not looking good," he said sadly.  
  
"She need a hospital, not a school!" Dr. Kadowki argued with Cid. "Then we'll take her there!" he said. Edea walked up to Cid. "You dont understand, thoose Bobaers could be waitng for us to leave. Even though their gone, and defeated I dont think we've seen the last of them. As long as Anna is here, they'll keep coming," Edea took a pause, "besides, I dont think she'll make it to a hospital." Cid nodded, and called Balamb, and Esthar. Balamb and Esthar were bothing going to be sending their best doctors to the Garden, they just need 10 minutes. "We lost a pulse!!" Edea yelled to Dr. Kadowki. "We'll tube her, and then try to stop the bleeding!" she yelled. "What if she wont stop bleeding?" Cid asked dumbly. "What do you think!!?" Edea said, giving him a death glare.  
  
"Squall, cant you get in?" Selphie asked. "They wont let me in," he said. "Hey, who are thoose people?" Zell asked pointing to some people. "They look like doctors," Rinoa said. "I bet their here for Anna!" Alana said. "Seifer..." Rinoa said walking up to him, "Maybe we should go somewhere." "No," he repiled bitterly. "Seifer, I'm sure Marton will tell us as soon as something happens," Rinoa said, trying to reasure him. "Whatever......" Seifer said walking away. "He'll be fine, wont go anywhere," Squall said.  
  
"The surgery only took 4 hours. Anna almost died back there. She's lucky, nothing was severly damaged, very lucky," Edea told Quistis. "So, full recovery?" Quistis asummed. Edea shrugged her shoulders "they dont know yet.". "When can people see her?" Quistis asked, pushing her luck. "Well the doctors said not for 2 days, but I'm sure I can sneak you in, if you want," Edea said. "So Marton what are you going to do?" Quistis asked. "Quistis, you can call me Edea. I'm going to watch her. Stand guard," Edea said folding her arms. Quistis turned on her heel and walked to the door, Edea just stood by the glass window. "Why do you care so much?" Quistis asked. Edea placed her head on the glass, and let out a sigh. "I dont know. I found out so much about that girl in a months time. She was so sweet and innocent. She became like a daughter a bit, like you all from the orphanage giving her advise, thats all," Edea wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. "Can I bring Seifer in?" Quistis asked. Edea stood still for a while. "Bring him in in the morning, him only!" Edea couldnt believe she was breaking the rules.  
  
Everyone was just sitting around at the cafetira. It was 3:00am, and everyone was on thier 4th cup of coffee, when Quistis emeriged from the door way. Squall instantly stood up. "Is she alive?" Squall asked. Quistis looked down, and everyone got sad suddenly. Selphie was on the verge of tears. Quistis pulled her head up and had a smile that was so big, it could have passed for a cresent moon. "Thank God!" Rinoa said as she threw her hands up in the air. Seifer, who had been the quiest one, tilted his head back in his chair. "When can I see her?" he asked. Quistis laughed, "Well the doctor said 2 days before any visitors--" "Well screw him!" Alana spoke up. "Alana, you need to chill, thats something Selphie would say," Zell told his girlfriend. "Matron said you could come in the morning. Its late, and Cid want everyone to go to bed!" she said before leaving. Irvine tucked his chain back in his shirt, after he kissed the charm on it. "Thanks be to Playboy!"  
  
Seifer walked back to the dorms, and then as soon as Squall passed out, he left. He felt like an idiot roaming through the halls in boxers and a t-shirt. He checked to make sure that the doctors were alway. He opened the door and quietly snuck in Annalisa's room. There she was, he pulled out a stool from under a desk, and placed it by her bed where she lay. "Hey," he whispered. Seifer took her hand and held it. "I should have stopped him, but I froze," he said. He placed his head down on the bed. "Seifer! What are you doing!?" He nearly jumped 6 feet.  
  
He turned around to see Matron. "Matron, I just wanted to see her," he said. She grabbed a stool and placed it next to him. "Its okay. Youre like a son to me. Squall, Zell, and Irvine. Do you love her?" she asked him. Seifer paused for a second, he had never loved anyone before. How did he know this was love? "I do, but I'm not quiet sure what love is," he replied sadly. "You are in love, if you werent, you would have waited until morning," she said giggling. Seifer felt a tear warm his cheek. "Is she ever going to wake up?" he asked. Edea turned away, "The doctors dont know, but I think she will." "You dont know that for sure," he said. "I dont, but I know everything will work out in the end," Edea said. Seifer didnt flinch, just stared on. "Its okay, I'm here for you," Edea said as he leaned his head on her shoulder. She hugged him, "were all supporting you."  
  
After 3 days, Annalisa wasnt waking up. Nobody saw Seifer for 3 days either, he didnt leave the infrimary. Edea finally got Seifer to go to sleep in his dorm, she told him he needed to shower. The doctors were starting to lose hope.... 


	5. "Marry me?" "I'm pregnant!" "My frien...

"Seifer wake up!" Squall shook him. "What time is it?" he asked turning to the clock. "Lunch time, but thats not important," Squall said. "Go away then," he said. "Seifer, Anna's awake!" he yelled at him. Seifer shot up in bed, and ran to the door, it was locked. "You might want to shower, and get dressed first," Squall suggested holding up the dorm keys. As soon Seifer got dressed, him and Squall ran to the infrimary.  
  
"Shut up Rinoa!" Alana yelled at Rinoa for making fun of her. "I cant believe it, you dropped hot tea on Anna's foot!" Rinoa said. "It was funny, but it hurt like a bitch!" Annalisa said, "Now, I'll need crutches!" Seifer and Squall stood by the window. "How long has she been awake?" Seifer asked Squall. "About, since 9am," Squall replied. "What!? And you didnt wake me?!" he argued with Squall. "She didnt want me to wake you up. Youre still suposed to be sleeping," Squall said, "And before you ask, Alana accidently spilled hot tea on her foot. Zell bumped into her and it was all over the place." "Stupid chicken-wuss..." Seifer murmered. Squall pushed open the door.  
  
  
  
"Seifer!" Annalisa yelled with a smile on her face. He walked over to her and gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead. "Squall, hes supposed to be sleeping!" she yelled at him. "Whatever..." he used his trademark phrase. "I cant wait until I can get out of this bed!" she complained. "And I bet you cant wait until she gets back in youre bed!" Irvine winked at Seifer. "Irvy! Shut up!" Selphie said hittin him upside the head. Alana pulled out a piece of paper. "Anna, thats 27 times Irvine insulted you, thats 27 bitch slaps," Alana said. "Hey the best part of the best is this!" Annalisa said smiling, "Come on Zell!" Zell walked over and sat next to her on the bed. The two pushed the reclining button several times, causing then bed to bounce up and down. Everyone laughed, as Zell put his hands up in the air, and lost his balance and fell to the floor. "How are you feeling?" Quistis asked as she entered the room. "Boared," Annalisa said. "Well, tomorrow, you can get out of here," Cid said. "For real?" Annalisa asked shocked, "Cause if youre playing around, its not funny!"  
  
"How the hell do you walk in crutches?!" Annalisa yelled walking down the hallway. "If you knew you to use them you would have this problem, Anna," Zell said as he saw a crutch fly at his face. "Zell, you deserved that," Alana said. "I'm glad youre back Anna," Rinoa said suspiciously. "Why?" Annalisa asked. "Because I had to shop with Selphie, and the only sane one was me," Rinoa said. "Hehehe," Annalisa giggled. Rinoa kicked one of her crutches. "It wasnt funny! We were trying on dresses, and Selphie ripped it and said I did it!" Rinoa yelled. After taking Annalisa 7 minutes to walk halfway to the dorms she finally got mad. "Seifer, hold theese," Annalisa said as she handed him her crutches. "Screw this!" she yelled as she hopped down the hall on one foot. "Hey! Get back here Gimmpy!" Selphie yelled running after her. "I wonder if hes back to normal..." Zell whispered to Irvine. "One way to find out," Irvine whispered back. "Hey Seifer," Irvine said walking up to him, "Want me to carry one?" "Do I look like I need any help!?" Seifer snapped back. "Hes back alright!" Zell yelled.  
  
In the next month, all was calm in Balamb Garden, as Annalisa healed, there was still no signs of danger from the Bobaer....  
  
  
  
"Anna," Rinoa nugged her during teir first hour combat class. "What?" Annalisa whipsered. "Can you and Seifer come out with us for dinner tonight?" Rinoa asked. "Just us four?" Annalisa asked. "No, everyones coming," Rinoa said trying not to alert their teacher. "I'll come, but I dont know if Seifer will want to go, you know how he is," Annalisa said. "Miss Heartilly, Miss Cinser, what is so important?" the teacher sputtered out. "Um.." Rinoa didnt have an excuse. "Do you know of a good restraunt down down?" Annalisa asked. "No, now would you two stop talking!" the angry teacher yelled. "Yes mame`."  
  
"But Seifer! I already told them we'd go!" Annalisa said nagging on him. "Well I dont want to be with that chicken-wuss," Seifer said ignoring her nagging. "No, you just dont want to be seen having a good time," Annalisa said plopping her self on his bed. "No means no Anna," he repeated. She stood up on his bed, and danced around singing. "Please Seifer go!! Please, please, please!!" she sang. He watched her dance happily, at least he knew that she was feeling better. "Fine, if it means that much to you," he had given in. "YES!" she yelled jumping off the bed and onto him. "How many pills are you taking?" he asked. "Just a pain killer, why?" she asked still holding on to his back. "No reason. Are you sure you didnt hit youre head again?" he asked. Annalisa slid off his back and onto the ground. "Ya know? If you werent so mean to other people, you wouldnt have so many rivals," she suggested. "No, I've already soften up a bit," he said. Annalisa looked around the dorm room. "You're such a romantic at heart," she said as he slid his arms around her. "Yeah, just keep that between me and you," he said as he pushed her down on the bed. The two began making out, hands everywhere, when the door swung open. Squall and Rinoa walked in happily, then dropped their stuff. "EEP! Sorry about that!" Rinoa said as she left the room. "Well it is my room, and I would like to get dressed," Squall said saracasticly. Seifer jumped off Annalisa. "Uh, I'll see you later!" Annalisa turned 3 shades of pink as she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
Squall faced the wall and laughed silently to himself. "What's so funny?" Seifer asked. "Oh, nothing," Squall said as threw himself on his bed and began feeling up the bed, imitating Seifer. "And like you and Rinoa dont!" Seifer said iritated. "But we've been together for about a year and 3 months, youve been with her 3 months," Squall informed him. "Thank you calender boy, but I know how to treat a woman," Seifer replied. "Sure you do," Squall said sarcasticly. "Dont act like a big shot, you just got a girlfriend, my ex-girlfriend," Seifer replied as he took out his clothing for tonight, "Hey whats the dress code for tonight?" Squall held up a suit, that he was going to wear. "Damn, fancy. Why did I let her talk me into this!?" Seifer yelled.  
  
"Okay, should I wear the lavender dress?" Annalisa asked as she placed it on her looking in the mirror. "Yeah, you look good in lavender. You wear jeans, and a light pink top all the time. Try the purple, its brings out youre red hair," Rinoa suggested, as she pulled out a long cream colored dress. "I wonder why Squall wants to go out to a fancy restraunt..." Rinoa said as she applied her eyeliner. "I have no idea, and to bring with Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell? He must be losing his mind," Annalisa said, as an idea hit her, "Hey maybe hes going to pop the question!" Rinoa dropped her purse on the floor. "What?!" she said stunned. "I think he might," Annalisa repiled. "Do you know something Anna?" Rinoa asked slyly. "No, its just a hunch, thats all," Annalisa replied. "I hope he does," Rinoa said. "Why?" Annalisa wondered. "Because, I'm pregnant," Rinoa said, studdering out the words. "WHAT!?" Annalisa ran over to scan Rinoa's face to see if she was lying. Rinoa nodded and put her index finger up by her mouth signaling her not to tell.  
  
"I'll have a martini," Annalisa told the waiter. "She's getting drunk man!" Irvine whispered to Seifer. The 10 young adults all sat in one massive both. Selphie was drinking what she thought was a virgin margarita, really wasnt virgin. Just before desert arrived Seifer and Squall looked as if they were going to kill Selphie and Irvine. "Hey Rinoa want to try my martini?" Annalisa taunted Rinoa. Rinoa shook her head. "Okay, um everyone, please," Squall was sick of trying to talk over everyone, "Shut up!!" "Huh?" all heads turned to him. "Um, I have a question. Rinoa will you marry me?" Squall asked. Before Rinoa answered to him, she turned to Annalisa. "What did I tell you!!" Annalisa yelled at Rinoa. "Oh, ESP!!" Rinoa joked. Then she turned back to Squall who looked very nervous. "Of corse I'll marry you!!" she yelled as she threw her arms around him.  
  
Seifer leaned over to Annalisa. "What was that about?" he whispered. "Oh, nothing, the shocking news is yet to come," she warned him. He looked at her stunned. "Youre not.... Are you?" he asked a bit shaky. "No!" she yelled at him. Rinoa tapped her fork on her glass. "Um everyone, I have an anouncement," she said grabbing Squalls hand, "I'm pregnant!" Squall's eyes rolled back as he fainted. "Okay, I dont think he took things that lightly," Quistis said as the whole group bursted out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay," Rinoa anoucned at the cafetira the next day. "Were not going to have bachlorette or bachlor parties. They are pointless," Rinoa said. "You just dont want him to leave with a stripper and leave you with a baby all alone," Zell said. "Damn, the best part of a wedding, destroyed!" Irvine said snapping his hand. "The wedding will tak place 3 weeks from now, right here!" Rinoa said cheerfully. "We need a party," Annalisa whispered to Selphie. "I can get some guys, and booze," Selphie said. "Rinoa we'd like to take you out to a dinner, just us girls, you know," Annalisa said evily. Seifer didnt like her tone of voice, he knew she was up to something. "Squall, as youre best man, we'll go out to, just us GUYS!" he said rubbing it in to Annalisa's face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Here we are!" Selphie said as they pulled up to the restraunt. "NO! NO!! IM NOT GOING IN THERE!" Rinoa said looking at the sign. "Dont you know where Squall went!?" Annalisa asked. "Out for dinner," Rinoa replied. "Nope, strip club!" Selphie said. "No, he wouldnt be this dishonest!" Rinoa argued back. "Thats were Seifer was taking them. I could tell by the way he said 'dinner'," Annalisa said. "HEY! Let me go!" Rinoa said as Alana and Quistis escorted Rinoa out of the car. "Quisty! Youre engaged!" Rinoa argued at her. "Brandon would want me to have fun!" she said as they entered the club.  
  
  
  
"Seifer I know where were going," Squal said coldly. He was mad becuase he was blind folded. "Where are we going?" Zell asked tormenting Squall. "LADIES!!" Irvine yelled. "This guy is going to get us thrown out!" Brandon complained. The 5 guys walked in and a woman came up to them. "Mr. Kinneas, its so nice of you to stop by!! You've brought some friends I see," the woman said eyeing them suspiciously. "This guys getting married in two days! Show him a good time!" Irvine yelled. The night was filled with drinking, dirty dancing, drinking, strippers, drinking, eating, and drinking.  
  
  
  
Annalisa closed her dorm door and locked it. "Seifer!" she scream, "what are you doing here?!" He rolled over in the bed. "Squall was throwing up, so I left," Seifer said. She could smell the liquor on his breath. "So Mr. Almsay, how was dinner?" she asked, poking his back. "Great, now if you dont leave me alone I might throw up on you," he warned. "Did you find a new girlfriend? Meet a nice hooker? Any good lap dances?" she asked. "No, I didnt get the chance. Irvine was a VIP there," he said. Annalisa giggled, "I dont think Rinoa will be coming in here, she was going to confess to Squall about her 'secret party'," she quoted. "So, you didnt have dinner either?" he said sitting up in bed. "Oh, nope. Selphie almost got married!" Annalisa said. "What about you? Leaving me yet?" he asked. "Of corse not! All of the guys here think I'm so funny, and sweet. Youre the only guy who I can anoy," she said pinching his face cheeks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've never been so nervoese before!" Rinoa was frantic. She was running around in her wedding dress. "Relax!" the maid of honor, Selphie said. "Yeah, or else you might throw up again," Annalisa warned. Rinoa finally snapped. "You know what! If you getting married to Seifer you would be nervous too!" Rinoa yelled throwing her hands up in the air. "Yeah, nervous of him not showing up!!" Annalisa yelled. The girls were all laughing, but Rinoa. "Irvine and Selphie would be too drunk to repeat the minister," Alana said. "Quisty what are you laughing at!? Youre next!" Rinoa warned.  
  
"Squall, you nervous buddy?" Zell asked. "Nope," he repiled, short and steady. "Now youre stuck with her forever! And a kid? Youre really screwed!" Sefier said. "No more strip clubs for me," Squall said. "NO!!!!!!" Irvine said throwing himself on the floor, "The ladies. Think about the ladies!!" Brandon pulled out a gun and pointed at Irvine. "Sooooo tempting!!" he said. "Atleast he gets a honeymoon! Bet you cant wait until tonight. Wait, you and her already have!!" Zell said laughing. "I bet Seifer cant wait either, now he gets his own room!" Brandon said. Seifer nodded evily.  
  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa were happily married. They left for their honeymoon to Esthar that night, leaving Brandon and Quistis in charge. But troulbe was brewing........  
  
  
  
Okay!! I'm taking a break from this!!! A week of writng!! I'm beat!! Please R&R!!! Thanks so much everyone! 


	6. "My fate!"

A/N: I was told about the name Cathy coming up in chapter 2 &3. This was originaly and cross over between GW&FF8 and Cathy Bloom was going to fall for Seifer and get transefered here, and I was going to have the Gundams, but when it was all said and done, I didnt like it. But I decided not to, so I changed the name, and most of the story. Sorry!  
  
  
  
I will be working on on chapter 6 of the story later on in the week. I have a story due for school, he expects us to write a good story in 3 days!!! And hes giving me writers block!! stupid ass!  
  
Iam wokring on 4 fics at one time so it gets hecktick at times. And my friends father just died. He was only 47, and hes hasnt came back to school yet, so were all trying our best. Dont expect any updates for a while.  
  
Oh, does anyone know what a BETA reader is???? If you know email me!! princessjennifer67@hotmail.com or AIM me" Pepsigrl67870  
  
  
  
LUV YA ALL!! Thanks rewiveres!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~R i k k u~*~*~  
  
heres a little bit!! I just had to write!!  
  
  
  
"So, youre the King Apollo of Bobaer?" Cid asked. "Yes, and Princess Annalisa is here!" the man said. "We demand that you hand her over to us!" a tall lengthy man said. "Youre people attacked us!!" Edea yelled at the man. "We only did to get back our child, shes Bobaer, she'll never belong!" the king said.  
  
  
  
"Annalisa!!!" her father yelled walking over to her. "Dad?!" she was shocked. The whole group of people looked up, as well as did all heads in the cafetria. "You dont belong here!!" he yelled forcefully pulling her up from the table. "Let me go!!" Annalisa screamed shaking her father off of her. "Youre the Princess!! Heir to a great legacy!" he annocuned. "Princess?" Seifer asked. "I'm sorry I didnt tell you," she said apoligiticly. "Escort her out!" King Apollo comanded. The bunch of guards grabbed Annalisa and carried her out of Balamb Garden.  
  
"You have to talk to me," Apollo told his daughter. "I hate you," she said. "You had no future with that boy, I'm saving you," he informeded her. "I love him!! You cant do this!!" she yelled as she ran to the back of the airship.  
  
"This is what fate really is........" Annalisa said jumping off the side of the airship, falling to her death........... "Where I wanna be, who I wanna be with........."  
  
  
  
~/~//~/~/~  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHH!!! I cant write anymore!! I have homework, maybe another day! 


	7. Saving Princess Annalisa

A/N: Sorry so long! Please R&R so I know my writing isn't useless. I did take a quote from final fantasy 10, it fit the story.  
  
"Did we find locate Bobaer yet?" Cid asked. They SeeDs were all in his office holding an emergency meeting. Xu was explaining the situation about Annalisa to everyone. "I can't just let her go," Seifer said from sitting in his chair. "Were gonna get our Anna back!!!" Selphie said spinning around in her chair. "Wait!" Rinoa had an idea, "She has her cell phone, cant we trace it?" Zell jumped up with victory. Brandon was the new computer wiz. "Got it!" he said handing Cid the freshly printed-papers. "Were going after her," Squall announced.  
  
Annalisa woke up in a pink bedroom. "Where am I?" she asked the lady in the corner. "You don't even recognize you're own room?" the woman replied. Annalisa sat up in bed holding her head. "But I jumped!" she insisted. "You didn't think we'd let you die did you? You're our princess Annalisa," the woman said. Annalisa recognized the person, it was her maid Cassie. "Cassie, I don't want to be here. Please let me go!" she pleaded with the lady. "You loved him?" Cassie asked. Annalisa nodded, "He'll come for me."  
  
"Wow!! It's a huge city! Bigger than Esthar!" Alana exclaimed. The airship flew over Bobaer. "There's the palace," Squall said pointing to a castle. Rinoa wrapped her arms around him. "Be careful," she warned him. "You too," he replied kissing her nose. The guys were going to fight off the fiends, and the girls were going after Annalisa. "Lets go!" Selphie said jumping off the airship and into the busy streets of Bobaer.  
  
"We have intruders," Tim warned. Annalisa sat in a conference room with her father and his army. "Send the fiends, and Omega weapons!" he commanded. King Apollo turned to his young daughter. "They wont get you," he said with a smirk. Annalisa stood up, she hated wearing these huge dresses for princesses. "I'm exhausted, I'll be in my room," she said leaving the conference room. "I want guards surrounding her room," the king ordered.  
  
Annalisa shut the door behind her and locked the door. She reached in her jeans pockets and revealed a cell phone. She dialed. "Rinoa it's me! Pick up the phone! I know you're coming after me, I'll hang a bright green sheet in the window of my room!" she said as she hung up. Annalisa ran and pulled out her blanket and hung it in her window she could only hope they could locate her.  
  
"Squall we have received a message from Annalisa, she is in the room with the green window!" Nida said over the walkie-talkie. Squall pointed to the castle and signaled everyone to go. Seifer ripped through the fiends and into the castle. They secured the compound and ordered the girls to go in.  
  
"Rinoa I don't see a green window!" Selphie whispered. "Keep looking!" Rinoa ordered. The guys were inside fighting and they were stuck outside looking for a window. "There it is!" Alana said a little bit to loud. "Shit! The guards heard us! Hurry!" Quistis warned as they climbed up to the window. Annalisa opened up the window and let them in. "I'm glad to see you guys!" Annalisa said accepting the group hug. "We have to go to the airship!" Rinoa said. "No! We have to help everyone, the Omega Weapons are being released!" Annalisa warned. Annalisa changed her clothes and put on sunglasses.  
  
"So this is the end?" Irvine asked. The five guys stood in a line. They knew the king was going to kill them. "So have you come for Princess Annalisa?" King Apollo asked. "She doesn't want to be here!" Seifer argued. The guards sprung forward to aid the king. "So, you're her knight in shining armor?" he asked tormenting him, "You'll die first."  
  
"Which way?" Rinoa asked Annalisa as they ran through the castle. Annalisa honestly couldn't remember where to go. "Left!" she pointed. They ran through a bunch of rooms, and finally reached the foyer only to find trouble. Annalisa stopped suddenly causing Selphie and Rinoa to crash into her.  
  
"Not graceful enough for ya old man?" Annalisa tormented her father as she stood up. The guards all lined up their guns ready for fire. Annalisa pulled out a gun herself and aimed it to her father. "You would hurt you're own father?!" he asked instantly. "Maybe..." she said slyly. King Apollo relaxed himself and smirked. "It figures, I've corrupted you. You could have been average but you were born into this family. You'll never belong with them," he said watching his daughter's life fall apart. Annalisa did wonder, 'Did she belong with them?' "What about my mother?" she asked holding back tears.  
  
"You're mother kind hearted, sweet and loving. She sacrificed herself for you. So you wouldn't grow up in war," he had never told Annalisa about her mother before, "You're her spinning image. She really didn't love me, so she left. She didn't love you either Anna, because if she did she would have token you with her." A tear rolled off her cheek and hit the floor. "Sacrificed?" she asked. "Would you really shot me now?" he asked her smugly. Annalisa looked up and felt all eyes lay upon her. 'This is my story, fate is in my hands,' she thought. "This is my story it will go my way, or I'll end it here!" she shouted as she put the gun to her own head. "AH!" Rinoa screamed at the sight of Annalisa. "Anna, don't be dumb!" Seifer warned her. Annalisa smiled lit her face. "I wont shoot you, just kill you!" she said as a single shot screamed through the air and struck down the king.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cid there is something you must know," Edea said to her husband. Cid looked up as well did Xu and Nida. "Annalisa is my niece. Her mother is my sister, Sorceress Victoria," Edea went on, "My sister was married, but right after her child was born she created the Omega Weapons to stop the wars in Bobear. She made me promise not to tell anyone about Bobaer. But my niece is in trouble, I must help her. I must locate my sister, for she shall run Bobaer." Cid rested a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Call her," he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annalisa watched her father fall to the ground dead. "Am I really corrupted too?" she asked as she fell to her knees. The group ran over to her aide. Seifer grabbed her, and pulled her up. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked furiously shaking her. "Seifer leave her alone," Quistis said removing hir arms from her shoulders. "Lets go," Squall said.  
  
The Raganok was ready to deport back to Balamb. Annalisa ran into a room and closed the door behind her. Seifer went after her. "I wouldn't, just not yet," Rinoa said walking over to him, "Let me handle this one." Rinoa knocked on the door and finally decided just to open it up.  
  
"I would have done the same thing, it was for the good of everyone," Rinoa said taking a seat next to Annalisa. "What will everyone think of me? I killed my own father," Annalisa said. Her eyes looked gray, but yet there were no tears. "We love you for who you are! That's not going to change, I'm sure everyone feels the same way, even Seifer," Rinoa said placing a comforting hand on her back. "Would you love someone who killed their own flesh and blood? I mean everyone loves you Rin! Now you're married, and soon a baby," Annalisa said thinking how terrible her own life was. "Anna, there is no baby," Rinoa informed her, "I lost it." Annalisa's face read of terror. "I'm so sorry!" she replied hugging her friend. "Its okay, I don't think we were ready anyway. Don't make it a big deal, you're the last to know," Rinoa said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Children we need to talk," Edea said. The SeeD gang was all seated in the office. Everyone was pretty silent. "Annalisa did you ever have any relatives?" Cid asked her. "None," Annalisa replied, she had to life to herself anymore. Seifer placed his head in his hands wondering if he would ever get her back. "You're mother Victoria was a great person, as well as my sister," Edea said to Annalisa. Annalisa looked up in shock. "You're---You're my aunt?!" she asked in disbelief. Edea nodded. "You're mom is alive, she's on her way on Bobaer to take over, she would be proud of you," Edea said offering a hug which Annalisa accepted. "Well it's been a very long day, I suggest a rest and tomorrow we will meet with Queen Sorceress Victoria to discuss the arrangement of Princess Annalisa," Cid said smiling.  
  
Annalisa didn't really talk to anyone she just went to her dorm. She couldn't believe it, her mother was alive, father was dead, Edea's her Aunt, and she killed someone! And through all that the SeeDs still wanted her friendship, better yet, Seifer still wanted her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Seifer you should try talking to her," Squall suggested as he destroyed another killer bee in the training center. "I'm not good with those kind of things," he said attacking a T-Rex. "If you love her then at least try!" Zell said as he removed his brass knuckles. "If she doesn't want you we can all go out again at my club!" Irvine said not helping at all. "Go man, what's the worst that can happen?" Brandon asked. Seifer nodded and headed out in search of her.  
  
*Knock*Knock* Annalisa rubbed her eyes. "Come in," she said. Seifer opened the door. She stood up and closed the door, then walked over to him. "I'm very sorry for ignoring you," she said kissing him lightly. "I understand," he replied taking a seat on her bead. "I must be hard for you. Why didn't you tell me you were a Princess from Bobaer?" he asked. Annalisa turned to the window and looked out. "I wanted to be normal," she replied. "Well Rinoa is General Caraway's daughter, that doesn't bother her or Squall," Seifer suggested as he sat with his feet over the edge of her pink bed. "You're right I guess," she said smiling. Annalisa grinned mischievously and then sat on Seifer lap facing him, with her legs to the side of his. "Ya know," she began. "I need a tic-tac?" he asked jokingly. Their faces were close to one another, and the last thing you want is bad breath.  
  
"Maybe you could help me with my next mission," she suggested. "And what would that be?" Seifer asked smugly while kissing her playfully. "Well," she started, "You could make me Mrs. Seifer Almasy, that would be nice." They laughed. "Not today babe," he told her, "try again later." "And we could have kids--" she went on exaggerating her future. "Kids?!" Seifer asked alert. "Yes kids!" she told him hitting him. "I can to that," he said seducing her, "Easily." She kissed him and he fell backwards on the bed with her. *KNOCK*KNOCK* "Annalisa-----!!!" Cid said alarmed as he flung open the door, this is not what he expected to see. Annalisa was so shocked she rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She stood up acting as if nothing had happened. "You're....You're mother is here," he said pointing out the door. She walked out of the room, and strangely Cid didn't follow. Instead he glared at Seifer. "What?!" Seifer asked. "Teenagers! That better not have been leading to more than  
just a kiss," he warned Seifer.  
  
Finally!! I'm done!! PLEASE R&R!  
  
Chapter 8 coming up!! 


	8. Reunion

I didn't go to school today, so I will type a chapter or 2. Please R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think she will recognize me?" Victoria asked. "I don't think so, she's been through a lot," Edea told her sister. "She looks like her father right?" she asked. "Relax, she's the sweetest girl, I know you'll like her," Edea reassured her as the door opened. In came Squall and Annalisa, he was holing her hand to keep her from darting out. "Annalisa?" Victoria asked nervously as she stood up and walked over to her. "Mother?" she asked taking in her hug. "My baby, you're all grown up!" Victoria said squeezing the life out of her daughter. "You're gorgeous!" Victoria said over whelmed with tears. "I'm glad to see you," Annalisa said sitting down in a chair. "So, lets get down to business," Cid said. "Can I stay here Mother? I'll visit whenever I can! I promise!" she pleaded with her mother. "I will be running Bobaer all by my self. And I understand that you would like to stay here, you may if you wish," Victoria said to her daughter, "The country will finally be free, were going to build a Garden. And an air station, were going to be in the world now. This is the freedom Bobaer has longed for."  
  
"Edea, do me a favor and watch her for me," Victoria told Edea, "Expashly around the boys." Cid laughed remembering what just happened in the dorms. "Wanna meet him?" Annalisa asked eagerly, "And I can show you the Garden and my room, and everyone else." Victoria nodded just happy to be accepted by her daughter. "Oh, and this is Squall Leonhart," she said pointing to Squall, who just waved.  
  
As they walked around the Balamb Victoria became a bit curious. "Don't you want to know anything? Like why I left and didn't take you with?" she asked. "That's the past, I cant live in the past forever, and besides, then I'd start thinking and be like Squall," Annalisa said, "Oh, his name is Seifer Almasy just so that you know." Victoria stopped walking suddenly. "The sorceress's knight?" she questioned. "Yeah, why?" then it hit her, "He's okay now! There's nothing wrong with him, just that he's very touchy, and gets annoyed easily." As they walked to the dorms they saw everyone in the lounge, sitting and waiting. "Hey guys this is my mom Victoria," she said smiling, "And this is Selphie Tilmitt, Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, Brandon Mancuso, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, Zell Dincht, and Seifer Almasy." "Hey Zell, where's Alana?" Annalisa asked. "We broke up, but now I'm with Briana, the girl from the library," Zell replied. Victoria eyed Seifer suspiciously.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you my room!" Annalisa said pulling her mother away from the group.  
  
"I don't think she liked me," Seifer said. "She was giving you the death glare," Selphie said.  
  
"Heres my room!" Annalisa said flinging the door opened. It was big now that Rinoa moved out, filled with cds, a stereo, a TV, and a lot of pictures. "Do you have a sword?" Victoria asked. "Yeah, it was yours, I stole it from the castle, 3 days ago," Annalisa said pulling out a box from under her bed. It was dull silver, incredibly lightweight. "The Faith, I'm glad you have it," just one thing was on her mind, "Can you use it?" Annalisa nodded as she took the sword out of the case and swung at a rose in her room, she sliced it right down the middle. "I see you're good too," Victoria told her, "It was mine, I never learned how to use it though." "So, when are you going back?" Annalisa asked. "Now, good-bye dear, see you soon!" She said hugging Annalisa.  
  
"Zell why didn't you tell me you and Alana broke up?!" Annalisa said appearing from the dormitories. "You were busy," he replied depressed. "Want me to jump her?" she asked eagerly. "And get suspended, no," Squall said. "So Anna how did things go?" Rinoa asked. "Pretty cool, she's letting me stay!" she announced. "So then you can finish you're SeeD training?" Selphie asked. "Yeah, I guess," she said. "This is our last year at Garden, next year we leave, we become SeeD commanders, and we get to live in Balamb. You better hurry up and pass the SeeD test," Quistis told her. "I have no gum!" Selphie yelled as she threw her purse on the ground. "Lets go to Esthar, to celebrate!" Irvine suggested. "For once I agree with you," Seifer said.  
  
"So what are you wearing to the SeeD dance?" Rinoa asked Annalisa as they rode on the moving walkway. "I have no idea, I'm not even sure I can go," Annalisa replied. "Well Seifer's a SeeD right? So if he goes you can go!" Selphie said very excited. "That's if he goes," Zell warned. "Those parties are so boring!" he said. "Please! Can we please go?" she begged him. "Maybe," he said. She gave him a death glare and turned around. "Its that damn glare!" Irvine warned. "What an idiot!" Brandon said.  
  
The next day before class Selphie and Irvine had an announcement.  
  
"Guys were going to get married!" Selphie said holding up her left hand, exposing the ring. "And that's not all! Were going to have a little Irvy or Sefie!" Irvine said holding Selphies stomach. "Congratulations!" Rinoa and Annalisa said hugging them. "Dumb, Dumber, and Dumb Jr., just great," Seifer said. "Agreed," Squall said. Selphie showed everyone pictures of their baby, which to Zell just looked like a little white dot.  
  
Seifer and Annalisa sat on a table nearby. "I wonder how Rinoa is dealing with it," she said sighing. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "It seems as if everyone is getting married!" Annalisa said hoping to hint Seifer. "Good for them," he replied. "Please Seifer, why cant we?" she asked him. "Because, I don't want to be brainwashed like Squall is," he replied. She tackled him playfully on the table. "Don't make me power bomb you through the table," he warned picking her up. "No!" she screamed. *BAMB* Everyone in the lounge turned around. The table had collapsed under them, breaking a table leg. "OHHHHH!" Zell yelled out. Seifer and Annalisa walked away from the table blushing. "Now what was going on over there?" Brandon asked in-between laughs. 


	9. "I'm going to kick you're ass!!"

"But Seifer! I want to get married!" she pleaded with him. "Well I do to," he told her. "Really?" she asked surprised. "Yeah, like in 6 years," he said as he put his clothes in the dresser. "Okay, you're 19 now, I'm 18, so in 6 years you'll be 25!!" she told him using her fingers to count. "Yep, that's correct," he said still ignoring her. "Are you planning to keep me for 6 years?" She asked him. "I hope so," Seifer said turning to her, "Its just that, I'm finally a SeeD, and I don't want to grow up, I love you, I really do." "So you'll sleep with me, but won't marry me?" she asked him sarcastically. "I'll marry you in 6 years," he told her. Annalisa felt insulted. "Fine, but see this," she said pointing to her body, "Is off limits until you can make a commitment!" Annalisa stormed out of his room and walked down the hallway to Selphie. "Yeah right, I give you a week," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! Do you think he will last?" Rinoa asked. "Seifer wont be able to last a week without sex," Selphie said. "Don't you think you're being a bit pushy?" Quistis asked. "Everyone is getting married but us!" she said. "Not Zell and Briana!" Rinoa said. "Yes they are!" Selphie blurted out then quickly put her hand to her mouth, "Opps!" "WHAT!!???" they all replied. "He just met her!" Annalisa said. "No, he knew her long ago, but they never had a relationship," Rinoa exclaimed. "When did this happen?" Quistis asked. "They went to Galbadia Beach today, they plan to tie the knot tonight!" Selphie said.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"That's a dangerous gamble," Squall said to Seifer in training room. "Yeah, she might hold out for weeks, even months!" Brandon said. "I'm not going to let her control me like that," he said. "If you love her, just marry her!" Irvine said. "Its complicated, doesn't work like that," Squall said. "Yeah, I agree with him on that, you cant just marry someone and expect things to work out," Brandon said using his words of wisdom. "Zell did," Irvine said as he cocked his gun. "What do you mean?" Squall asked. "He and Briana went to get married tonight," Irvine said. "Chicken-Wuss has a wife, now that's bullshit," Seifer said. "At least he's getting some," Squall said to Seifer.  
  
  
  
Two Weeks later…………..  
  
  
  
Lunchtime, everyone sat in the cafeteria at his or her lunch tables. They had a new rule, students were required to read 15 minutes before they ate lunch. Trabia Garden did it and their reading scores improved. Seifer still hadn't apologized to her yet, and he tried to stay by her so that the others guys didn't get any ideas. "Can't read, can't read!!" Annalisa said as the lunch ladies standing by them stopped talking. Rinoa started laughing and almost fell out of her seat. "Well, it doesn't seem that she minds no sex for two weeks," Squall whispered to Seifer. The music stopped signaling that they were done reading. "Are we done yet?!" Annalisa yelled out. Rinoa fell out of her chair laughing and rolling on the ground. Annalisa stood up, "What the hell is you're problem?!"  
  
Briana and Zell came walking into the cafeteria, and sat down. "Congrats man!" Irvine said. "Stupid Alana and her friends are saying shit about me," Zell said. "And her boyfriend is trying to hit on me!" Briana said. "What a bitch," Rinoa said to Briana. "Melody is the most annoying girl ever!" Zell told Annalisa. "Melody? That's the chick who took the note that you wrote me Rin," Annalisa said. The whole school seemed to know all about the gang because they were the most popular people in Balamb Garden. "Anna baby! I wrote you back!" Steven yelled as he walked over to her and dropped a note. "Thanks babe!" she yelled out to him. Everyone in the Garden seemed to know about Seifer and Annalisa's relationship problems, making all of the guys go after her. "And where's my note?" Josh said as he walked past her. "Sorry! I'll write you back now!" she yelled. Annalisa studied the jealous look on Seifers face.  
  
The next day more problems arouse……  
  
  
  
Annalisa was talking to Rinoa about the SeeD exam during SSR at lunch. "Stop talking!" one of the lunch ladies hissed at them. "Stupid fat ass bitch," Annalisa whispered to the table. "Needs metabolite for that chunky ass!" she went on. Everyone looked as if they were going to die laughing. The music stopped and Rinoa yelled out, "No Annalisa I will not sell you drugs!!" The lunch teachers all hated that group of SeeDs because they were loud. "  
  
"Look if it isn't Mr. and Mrs." Alana said walking towards their table. Briana was about to snap. "Hey Zell, what are you doing tonight?" Melody tormented him. "I know what you're going to be doing," Annalisa told Alana and Melody. "And what's that slut?" Melody said. Annalisa stood up defensively. "Anna don't!" Selphie and Rinoa pleaded with her. She shoed them off. "You'll both be in the infirmary, recovering from me ass kicking!" Annalisa said. "You're ass kicking? After we kick you're ass?" Melody said laughing. "Mel, don't fuck with her," Alana yelled, she knew Annalisa to well. "Shit no!! I'm going to kick you're ass!" Annalisa said pocking Melody.  
  
"Kick her ass!" Irvine yelled. "Shut up!" Brandon told him. "Annalisa, violence isn't the answer," Quistis informed her. "Bitch!" Melody said as she punched Annalisa across the mouth. "Oh hell no!" Annalisa acted as if the punch didn't even hurt. Annalisa jumped over the table grabbed Melody's hair and pulled on it, and bitch slapped her across her face. "Stupid whore!" Melody replied to the slap. "You're going to regret that!" Annalisa said as she pushed Melody to the ground and beat the living crap out of her.  
  
"FIGHT!FIGHT!FIGHT!!" the cafeteria roared with joy, watching Annalisa beat up Melody. Alana just watched, then Briana punched her across her face, causing to fall to the ground. Squall figured that was enough and pulled Annalisa off of Melody. "ANNA!!! YOU DA BOMB BABY!!" a girl yelled at her. Cid came running into the cafeteria, and took everyone upstairs.  
  
  
  
"That was unnecessary!" Cid told the four girls. "Never in my life have I seen a fight like that!" "She started it!" Melody yelled pointing to Annalisa. "Hey you slapped me and I taught you a lesson!" Annalisa said. "Melody and Alana you two are to leave Zell and Briana alone, and 5 days of ISS each. Briana you will be suspended from class and sent to ISS (in school suspension) for 3 days. Miss Annalisa, you shall be sent home for a week," Cid said.  
  
  
  
"Squall!" Rinoa yelled at him. Everyone was sitting in the lounge waiting for Squall. "So?" Selphie asked. "Briana was 3 days ISS, Melody and Alana have 5, and Annalisa is OSS for a week," he said. "A week?" Rinoa asked. "That's 3 weeks total Seifer, you really should apologize," Irvine said to him. "I will, when she gets back," he announced. "Well that will teach them!" Zell said raising his hands in victory. 


	10. Welcome back!

Rinoa sat in her bed with Squall by her side. "Its so boring without Annalisa here," she said throwing her fists on the bed. "Well she did kick the shit out of that girl," Squall commented looking up from the reports he had to read. "Yeah, what's Seifer going on, 3 weeks?" she said giggling, "He must be going nuts!" Squall put the papers on the dresser. "I can't wait 3 minutes," he said touching her face, and then kissing her softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes! She comes back tomorrow!!" Selphie exclaimed at dinner that night. "Seifer did you get her a present?" Irvine asked. "Not yet," he replied. "Get her flowers, I'm sure then she'll accept you're apologies," Rinoa reassured him. "I wonder what she did there for a week," Briana wondered. "Her mom probably was proud of her for defending herself," Quistis said. "Hey we got you're wedding invitation! May 17th, cool!" Selphie said. "We invited them?!" Brandon whispered to Quistis.  
  
  
  
"Its so good to see you!!" Rinoa screamed as Annalisa stepped out of a car. "Hey, how was Bobaer?" Selphie asked. "It was great! I met so many people!" Annalisa said putting down her suitcase. "My mom bought me so much stuff!" she exclaimed. "We'll help you unpack," Quistis offered. Annalisa looked around, "Where's Seifer?" "Detention."  
  
She opened up her dorm and saw a huge vase, filled with red roses. "Oh my god!" she screamed running over to the flowers. 'I'm Sorry' She laughed along with everyone else. "So he's not in detention," she said. "Oh yeah, thanks a lot for helping me out!" Briana said.  
  
  
  
"Guys, I'm going nuts! If those roses don't do the trick!!" Seifer told them all. "There's a copy of the 'Girl next Door' under the bed," Zell said. He and Irvine still had to share a room, Briana and Zell couldn't get a couple room until next month. "I don't think that would help me," Seifer said. "Well if the roses don't work, you better get used to you're right hand," Squall teased. Zell was playing the PS2, 'Grand Theft Auto 3.'  
  
Annalisa tapped on Seifer door and then opened it. Zell, Brandon, Squall and Irvine were all there. "Oh, hi! Its great to see everyone," she said walking over to Seifer. Everyone pretended not to be listening to them talk. "Seifer the roses were so beautiful! Thank you so much," she looked around evilly, "I was going to thank you now, but you have guests. I'll thank you tonight." She kissed him and then left. "You're dry spell is over!!" Brandon shouted.  
  
"So?" Rinoa asked. Annalisa grinned, "I've got him whipped." The two giggled down the hallway.  
  
"So how was Bobaer?" Seifer asked holding her hand. They were walking to his room. "It was great, I met a lot of people. I'm like a celebrity there!" she giggled. "Oh, do anything?" he asked. "What are you getting at? I got a new boyfriend! And I learned how to use my Faith better," she told him. "You with a sword? That's a good one," he teased. "We'll see," she said smugly.  
  
Seifer closed the door behind him, and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Miss me?" she asked playfully while kissing him. "Yes," he said kissing her more passionately. "Well someone's a hurry," she joked. "You bet!" he said laying her on his bed. The kiss deepened as he played with the buttons on her shirt. "God I missed these moments," he Seifer taking off her shirt. "You have no idea what you're in for," she said. "Neither do you," he said very mysteriously, "An all nighter."  
  
"Anna! You're late for breakfast," Selphie said. "You guys, remind me never to let Seifer go sex-free for 3 weeks," Annalisa said as she placed her head on the table. "Did you guys pull an all nighter?" Rinoa asked. "Just get me some coffee Rinoa, please!" Annalisa said. "I hope you didn't forget about the Fire Cavern today," Quistis reminded her. "Shit," she said. After about 4 gallons of coffee and a bottle of Advil she was feeling normal again.  
  
  
  
"Hey how did it go?" Zell asked. "Lets put it this way, Irvine you are no longer the sex God," Seifer said. "Damn!" Irvine said. "I hope you didn't keep her up all night, she has a SeeD exam today, Fire Cavern," Squall said. "Well I could push it back for her," Brandon said.  
  
  
  
"SQUALL, BRANDON, QUISTIS TO THE BRIDGE!!"  
  
"What is it?" Squall asked entering the bridge. "We have intruders," Cid alerted them, "Bobaerans, anti-Garden ones." "Who are they lead by?" Quistis asked. "Edea's nephew, again," Xu said. "Well, we should alert everyone," Brandon said. "ITS TO LATE THERE HERE!" Nida yelled running into the office. "Shit!!"  
  
"I wonder what's going on, it sounded urgent," Rinoa said. "Yeah, and the way Nida ran," Zell added. "Anna, what's up?" Selphie asked. "Something, I can feel it," she said. "WERE BEING INVADED!!" Xu yelled running around the Garden. The SeeDs drew their weapons. "Come!" Annalisa said as she grabbed Briana's hand and ran to her dorm.  
  
"What's going on!!" Rinoa asked. "Its my brother! I can feel him," she said rummaging through her things. Annalisa found Faith and pulled the case off of it. "Its time he feels my wrath," she said running out the door. "You're not going to fight are you?!" Seifer asked. "I want to test out my skills," she said as she ran off to the entrance of the Garden. Rinoa jumped off of the ledge and onto the airship, Annalisa was next.  
  
Annalisa was good, real good. "This way!" she leaded everyone. The ended up in a room loaded with swords, a training room. "Rinoa!" Squall yelled as he and Brandon and Quistis caught up.  
  
"Sister," Tim appeared from behind a door. "Its funny, we could have been allies, but-" he was interrupted. "Enough!! On guard!!" she said as she pulled out her sword. "Okay, this is how you'll die!" he said drawing his own sword.  
  
The two began the duel with her ready sign, 'Bring it on.' He charged at her, he had the upper hand. She spend quiet a while defending his shots at her. She went into play. "You wont last!" she screamed and charged at him. She went all out she took her sword and swung it at his causing the blade to snap on half. "What the--?" he asked looking at his half-sword. "You're finished!" she yelled, as he got down on his knees ready to be killed. "STOP! That is enough!" her mother came running over.  
  
"You didn't stand a chance," she told her son as she picked him up off of the ground. "Help me," she told her guards. "Everything is under control Squall," she told him. "No it isn't it!" Annalisa yelled. "I need to kill him!! He deserves to die at my hands!!" she argued with her mother. "No, he is the prince one way or another, I wont allow it," Victoria told her. "Damn!" she cursed.  
  
  
  
"Well this certainly has been a very eventful year, and I would like to congratulate our SeeDs on which will become International SeeDs." Cid stopped talking allowing applause to come in. "When I call you're name please step forward to accept you're certificate. Irvine Kinneas, Selphie Tilmitt, Seifer Almasy, Zell Dincht, Rinoa Heartilly-Leonhart, and our commander, Squall Leonhart." They all accepted their awards. "And now a speech from Squall." "What? No!" Squall argued but Rinoa pushed him forward.  
  
"Well thank you all. I really don't want to do this but. Irvine, you are annoying and a life besides women and guns. Selphie, are you sure you want to marry Irvine? Well congratulations and best of luck with you're baby. Rinoa I love you. Seifer, you're a pain in the ass, and also my best friend. Zell, I still cant believe you got married to someone you met 24 hours ago. Quistis, Brandon, good luck. Annalisa, you are also a pain in the ass, maybe that's why you and Seifer are together. You did cause a lot of shit to happen. Matron, thanks for everything. Laguna/Dad, thanks for nothing. Ellone, thanks for taking me to the dream word that one- day. And Cid, thanks a lot for everything."  
  
"Not the most graceful speech but it was all true," Briana told Annalisa. "Its too bad we have to go another year here," Annalisa complained. "I want to be an instructor, and you want to be a SeeD, they would have let you graduate earlier but, you're a whole years younger than everyone else," Briana said. "Yeah, sucks, now I'll have to work for Seifer, Irvine and Zell!" Annalisa exclaimed. "I bet our first mission will be changing diapers," Briana said. "I can just see Seifer now, 'STUPID SEED WANNA BE'S!'" Annalisa yelled imitating him, when she noticed that Briana wasn't laughing. "He's right behind me isn't he?" she asked. Briana nodded. "Congratulations!" she turned around trying to pretend that it never happened. "Did he hear?" she mouthed to Briana. "I guess not!" she said laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing!" the two replied in unison.  
  
The party was in that fancy party room where Squall and Rinoa first met. "You know Rin, this is where we first met," Squall whispered to her in the middle of their slow dance. Selphie and Irvine were dancing too, only they were a bit drunk. Zell whispered something to Briana making her giggle and blush. "What are you looking at?" Seifer asked. "Nothing, nothing at all," she replied going closer to him, "I wish I was taller, then I could reach you're neck." "I got bad news, you're not going to grow," he said teasing her. "Doesn't it suck how I have to go here one more year!" she complained. "Well Garden SeeDs will be working under the international SeeDs. The SeeDs are all categorized. I'll be you're boss," he said. "And I could use that to my advantage, you'd never give me a bad rank," she thought a moment, "You probably would." 


	11. International SeeDs

No spellcheck on this one!! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
All of the International SeeDs moved to Balamb. Briana and Zell found out that they weren't legally married. The priest was a drunk who wanted money. Quistis and Brandon got married, as well did Selphie and Irvine. Squall and Rinoa moved into a 3 bedroom house on the coast of Balamb. Unfortuanely Selphie and Irvine were their neighbors. Quistis and Brandon also lived in Balamb, but on the other side of town. Seifer moved into a 2 story apartment, where Annalisa spent her weekends and whenever she could escape Balamb Garden. Zell's mom moved out of her house and into a bigger one, leaving Zell that house. Briana and Annalisa went back and forth all the time, just to stay with their boyfriends.  
  
Seifer gave Annalisa a 'I promise I wont cheet on you' ring. She bought him a ring and made him wear it on his ring finger so that girls would believe that he was married.  
  
  
  
"I cant believe we have our first mission already!!" Briana said as they sat in the cafeteria. "I sure miss everyone," Annalisa complained. "Its so boring without them," she said. "Did you hear? Balamb is going to stop letting students get married during the school term," Josh said sitting next to Briana. "Youre both going to get screwed," Steven said sitting next to Annalisa. "Why?" Briana asked. "Last year about 10 couples got married and 7 girls got pregnant here, 4 of them weren't married," Josh said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Seifer didn't want to marry me for another 6 years!" she said. "Are you still mad at him for that?" Briana asked. "Nope," Annalisa replied. "What squad are you on?" Briana asked. Annalisa looked at the paper. "Squad C, what about you?" Annalisa put down the paper. "Me too!"  
  
  
  
"Talk to me! Are you nervous?" Briana asked Annalia as they sat in the ship heading to West Balamb where they International SeeDs were locted. Annalisa pulled her headphones off her ears. "Do I look alright?" she asked pulling out a mirror. "I wonder whats hes going to say. Youre hair used to be down youre back and all curly now it barely touched youre shoulders," Briana said. "Hey! You are the one who got a tattoo!" Annalisa argued back. The boat came to a stop. "Lets go!" Briana said as she and Annalisa put on their sunglasses at the same time.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god! Is that Squall?" a student asked. "Look at Selphie!" Cid greated his former students. "Okay people when we call youre name please step up and into that group!" Squall shouted over all of the students. Zell was looking nerviously through the crowd for Briana. Briana and Annalisa weren't allowed to leave Balamb for 2 weeks. "Briana Halpin! Annalisa Cinser!" Squall read off the paper with a smile. Two girls stepped forward with sunglasses, but there was no ponytale, and no red head. "Briana Halpin and Annalisa Cinser!!"  
  
"I heard that two girls here have boyfriends on International SeeDs." "Commander Almasy and Dincht I think." A lot of the new SeeD Students didn't know 'the works.'  
  
"Squall! Were right here!" Annalisa yelled as she slid the sunglasses down her nose. "Annalisa!! Oh my god! What did you do!?!" Rinoa asked running over to her. "Its so short! And Briana, no pony tale!" Rinoa said having not seen her friends in weeks. "Briana baby!!" Zell said hugging her. "You guys ready?" Zell asked them. "Of corse," Annalisa said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teams were huge becuase so many passed the SeeD examanes. There was about 7 SeeD student to a group. "What group are you in?" Squall asked Annalisa. "C! Are you in charge of C?" Annalisa asked. "Rinoa, Irvine, and Wendy have that group," Zell said. "Seifers going to flip when he sees youre hair!" Selphie said. "Thats his problem, not mine," Annalisa said cocky. "Figures, you both need to be the center of attention," Quistis said.  
  
"How long is this ride going to be!?" a student complained. "Dollett isnt far," Squall told the boy. "What are you listening too?" Briana leaned over to Annalisa. "Nelly," she said a bit to loud. "You better watch who talking about," Annalisa sang along. "You, no headphones!" a instructor yelled at Annalisa. Just as they were about to get confiscated Seifer entered the room. "Commander Almasy, this girl has a cd player and refused to hand it over," Wendy was a heavy set woman, about 27, and incredibly serious. "Oh, thats my girlfriend," he told her. Wendy who has a crush on Seifer backed off the young girl. "What did you do to youre hair?" he asked her grabbing it. "I missed you too," she replied sarcasticly. He kissed her gently, trying not to let everyone else see. "Good luck!" he told her leaving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So boring!" Annalisa told Rinoa. The walk was long and boring. They were to destroy all of the Galbadian machinery. "I feel bad that you didnt get in Seifers group, they are taking on the soilders," Irvine said. "Look a cliff!" Briana said running to the edge. "Thats where the real action is!" Irvine said. "Lets go get a car and drive down," Rinoa suggested.  
  
"They look like their in trouble," Briana said. "We shouldnt be doing this," Wendy warned them. "Annalisa be the messanger, go warn Seifer thats theirs another wave coming," Rinoa told Annalisa. She nodded and jumped out of the car.  
  
She ran through the blood shed, oucasionly having to take someone out. Annalisa kept the case on her sword. She kept looking for Seifer, how hard could it be to find him? "Squall!" she yelled as she spotted you. She ran over to him, and Seifer was right by him. "Messenger from Squad C!" she told Squall. "Who let you come here?!" Seifer asked her. "Rinoa," she said trying not to forget what Rinoa told her. "I'm going to kill her," Seifer warned. "What is it?' Squall asked, he could hardly here her. "Theres another wave coming!" she shouted. Squall was in shock. "Go call Bobaer and ask them for assistance!" he told her. "Its to dangerous to send her by Quistis!" Seifer told Squall. "I'll be fine!" she reasured him, "You dont have to--" A Galbadian Soilder pulled out Annalisa's sword and was running away with it. "HEY!! GET BACK HERE!" she shouted running after him.  
  
"Come and get it little girl!" the soilder teased her. She ran up to him and kicked him in the gut. He was trained to fight, much to Annalisa's suprise. She used her karate skills to take down the villan and fight back. "Come and get it!" he ran off into the woods. She followed him.  
  
"Is Bobaer on their way yet?!" Squall asked Quistis on the phone. "What do you mean no?" Squall turned to Seifer with worry on his face. "She never made it?? Where is she then?" Squall slammed the phone down onto the reciver. "Whats going on? Isnt Bobaer coming?" Seifer questioned him. "They never got our message," he said continuing, "Annalisa never made it to Quistis." 


	12. The Brothers ~~ Lyle, Marcos, J.D., Ia...

Hey I'm at my Uncels up loading and guess what? No spell check!! VERY SORRY!  
  
  
  
"You get back here with my sword!!" Annalisa yelled as she ran through the forest. She ran jumping over rocks and plants. Man was she ever going to get in trouble for this. At this rate she would never become a SeeD. "ITS MINE!" she yelled as she pulled the sword from his grasp. He too flung a kick at her which she ducked and punched him across his face.  
  
"ANNALISA!?!" Briana yelled as she ran through the forest after Annalisa. "Where are you?" Quistis yelled into the darkness. Rinoa put her finger up for silence. They heard the sounds of a fight nearby.  
  
Annalisa jumped off the ground and swung her feet around and kicked the guy twice in the heard rendering him unconscious. "Anna!! Are you alright?" Quistis asked running over to her. She nodded, "Bastard." "You shouldn't have gone off like that!" Rinoa complained to Annalisa. "He stole my sword!" she said pointing to the soilder. "Everyone is looking for you!" Wendy said. They all headed back to camp.  
  
  
  
"I bet youre going to fail," Marcy told Annalisa. They were all in a cabin in the woods, spending the night. "No way," she replied pulling her p/j top over her head. "Squall wont fail you," Briana said, "Besides, Rinoa likes you." Annalisa sat on her bed and pulled out a box out pictures. "Who are those people?" Briana asked sitting on her bed. "My brothers, there all older," she said. "Tim is the youngest, then Marcos, J.D., Ian, and lastly Lyle," she said rubbing her hand along the picture. "Did they grow up with you?" Briana asked. "Yes, they all hated him, expect Tim. They all ran away," she told Briana.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Got it!!" Sherri yelled running to the door. "Commander Almasy!" she said doing the SeeD salute. All of the young girls ran to the door to see what was going on. "Um.. Is Annalisa here?" he asked stuttering. "I'm right here. Is something wrong?" she asked him running to the door. He motioned her to come with him.  
  
"What's up?" she asked him once they were a distance from the cabin. "You," he told her. "What did I do?" she wanted to know. "You almost got killed, again!" he said leaning against a tree. "I couldn't of gotten killed, I took him out, easy," she said. Seifer walked over to her. "I'm the ace, not you," he told her. "You're just jealous," she went on, "That I have better swordsmanship." "You're crazy!" he told her. "Nope youre crazy," she walked over to him, "Crazy for me." And with that being said she kissed him, long. "Good night," she said walking backwards and then she ran off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What a long mission," Briana said throwing her self on her bed. "I wish school wouldn't have started," Annalisa said. "Yeah, don't be complaining though, at least you got to go home this summer. I had to stay here, just cuz you're a frickin princess you get to do everything," Briana bickered. "Be happy that you're normal," she said quoteing normal. "Hey you know that open house is this Wednesday then there's the dance on Friday," Briana informed her, "You're mom is coming right? She's so cool!" "I hope so!" she said pulling the covers of the bed up to her face.  
  
  
  
"Mom, Pa!" Briana said hugging her parents. Annalisa stood at the front gate waiting her mom and brother. "Hey Anna!" Rinoa said walking over to her. Selphie was huge for 6 months, because Irvine wouldn't let her do a thing. "Are you nervous?" Squall asked. "Yeah, she said she had some suprises, 5 of them," she said leaning agianst the railing. "Isn't that good?" Seifer asked. "No, I have 5 brothers," she said.  
  
"Annalisa? Oh my god!" a boy of about 22 came over to her. "J.D.?!" Annalisa was right her brothers came. "Lyle? is that you?" "Marcos youre still a pervert!" "And Ian, seriuos to a fault!" She said hugging each of her brothers, ignoring Tim. "Let me intoudce you guys to everyone," she said telling them everyones names. "I'll take the boys to the dinner, you can go hang out," her mother told her. "Thanks, their driving me nuts!" Annalisa exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean a mission? We have a party to attend to!" Squall yelled into the video phone. "Fine well be there," Squall said slamming down the reciver. "We got to go, Galdabia needs us," he told them. "But the party!" Rinoa said disapointed. "Briana is going to kill me!" Zell told Squall. "Same here," Seifer said. "We have no choice do we?" Irvine asked. "No choice," Squall replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Annalisa and Briana stood around at the dance, dressed in their best. But no one showed.........  
  
Please R&R 


End file.
